


and among the stars, there is you

by mikararinna



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Celestial Souls, Crack Treated Seriously, How Do I Tag, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Past Lives, Temporary Character Death, i dunno, this is complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: And when the night is consume with darkness, with not even the moon to glow its light, the nightmares will resurface to make itself known, drowning us in despair.Kang Yeosang was the prince of the Moon realm, residing on Earth to learn more about the universe. Together with his guards, San and Wooyoung, they tried to fit their unnaturalness into the mundane life. Things go awry however, when Yeosang suddenly disappeared.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. oh, night. (looking for you)

**Author's Note:**

> if you ask me if there is any fic of mine that i hated immensely, i would answer this fic with no hesitation. the amount of mental breakdowns i have while writing this was laughable. 
> 
> not sure if i'll ever accept this fic fully. i still hate it as i write this note. but i wanted to put it out there because the amount of fic in the tags saddens me < / 3
> 
> if you're reading this, thank you. a reminder that this is fiction and some details might not make sense in the real life – it is a fantasy work afterall. 
> 
> hope you enjoy this :)

Yeosang gazed at the silvery moon hung upon the sky with the stars decorating around it. The light from the streets restricted how bright the moon could actually gleam upon a dark night like this. If this was somewhere else, Yeosang was sure he could hear the sound of cicadas and the moon glowing brighter. But this was not that somewhere else. He still found the moon particularly beautiful tonight though. Perhaps it's the little bit of alcohol he had sipped earlier. 

"Missing the moon tonight?" Wooyoung asked when he saw Yeosang standing on their balcony. 

"It's a little bit quieter tonight than usual, isn't it?" Yeosang said instead, not answering Wooyoung's question. 

Wooyoung arched his eyebrow at this, arms crossed over his chest. "You know, we can always go back to Yue," 

Yeosang looked at him, smiling slightly. "You're so persistent, aren't you? I feel like it's you who wants to return to Yue more than I do." 

"Wooyoung misses the moon people," San explained as he came forward and wrapped an arm over Wooyoung's shoulder.

"You can always return without me." Yeosang told him. "You're not completely bound to me, Wooyoung. You're free to be anywhere and do anything. I won't be harmed just because you're not here."

"But it's my duty to be with you, Your Highness." Wooyoung replied. Yeosang looked at him, his eyes stern and San nudged the other at his slip. Wooyoung looked flustered. "Sorry, Yeosang. I don't think I'll ever get used to calling you by your name." 

"Well, you have to. It's already been so long since we left Yue and you still haven't gotten used to it? Remember, this isn't Yue." 

"I know, I'm sorry." Wooyoung said, pouting. 

Yeosang rolled his eyes at him but there was no heat to it, just something he did out of conscious when it came to Wooyoung. "You don't have to constantly apologize to me about it, Wooyoung. I know a slip could happen. I'm not punishing you over it." 

"But you will punish us over something else?" San asked, alarmed. It wasn't unheard of for a Moon Prince to punish his companions but they hadn't experienced that with Yeosang. 

"You're too weak for whatever punishment I would give you." Yeosang snorted. Both of them straightened up at this. 

"But we're your Star Knights. We were chosen to be your Star Knights for the reason that we're strong enough to protect you from anything harming you." Wooyoung countered. 

"Because it's a punishment. It doesn't matter how strong you are to be able to protect me, you won't be strong enough to withstand the punishment if you're ever in the wrong." Yeosang explained. "Plus, it's not like you've ever done anything wrong." 

"Really?" San said. "I feel like we've pissed you off bad enough that you would want to cut off our heads at this point."

Yeosang smiled in amusement as Wooyoung elbowed San in the ribs. The other let out a pitiful whine and Yeosang shook his head at their antics. "We should go to sleep, it's getting late." 

"Yeah, I have classes tomorrow too." 

"Ugh why must we even sign up for classes?" 

"Hey, they're fun alright? It's interesting how humans perceive certain things in life with the help of science instead of magic." 

Yeosang listened to them carefully as he made his way to his bedroom while the other two headed to their own. Before he closed his bedroom door behind him, he peeked his head out to see San and Wooyoung about to enter their own rooms. 

"Good night, you two." Yeosang said, loud enough for them to hear and reply a similar greeting to him. 

"Don't let Nightmare take you away," He reminded before slipping into his room and getting ready to tuck himself into bed. 

  
  
  


Yeosang did not come from Earth like Flora and Fauna did. He was not human, not made out of flesh, blood and bones. He was merely a soul and nothing more. He was a celestial being given a sculpted body living on Earth as a human. But when really, he was not a human.

He was the Moon Prince.

Some might ask, what was the Moon Prince doing here down on Earth? Shouldn't he be with where his people were? A place where his powers and the magic coursing inside of him would be more powerful than bland, old Earth? Wouldn't there be complications happening on the moon without its prince to guide it through?

The answer was easy, because he wanted to be here. 

Yue – the Moon realm – would survive even if its Moon Prince was not present. Afterall, Yue still had its Moon Goddess. It was still odd for the Moon Prince to be down on Earth however. Even if there was no difference between him being here on Earth or if he was in Yue. 

It wasn't like anybody knew the existence of him anyways. Humans knew of the Moon just as it was – no alternate realm, no celestial beings, no civilization. When in fact, the Moon wasn't just a rock orbiting the Earth. It was alive, just like everything on Earth and it was wondrous, just like everything that had to do with magic. Only a few species knew of those – the magic and the supernatural. For the humans who lived in foolishness and ignorance, all they would ever see was the mundane life that held no magic.

That was why it made it easier for Yeosang to stay on Earth and the reason why he wanted to be here. It fascinated Yeosang – the way humans live without magic and celestial power. Just a soul in a vessel, nothing special except the heart that feel and the mind that think. 

Thus, he came here to study them on his own, to learn about the existence of humans that not even the books in Yue could satisfy him with. To make himself feel whole again, more than just a celestial soul with magic and powers beyond a human's imagination.

  
  
  


Yeosang traced over the patterns of the leaves carefully. Flora had certainly done an amazing job at preserving her magic and people. It was a pity that humans plucked the flowers out to experiment and test it. He couldn't say much either, since Yeosang had been on Earth for a while and was doing this since then. Silently, he sent a prayer to the flower sprite who had lost her roots before he jotted down the details on his notebook. 

His professor was mumbling something to them that Yeosang either heard or did not. It was hard to pay attention when he was so entranced by the outside world. It was one of the days they got to do an on-site observation, so obviously, Yeosang would be excited. It wasn't like he hadn't explored the outside world for as long as he had been down on Earth but it was still exciting. To explore more of nature with the information he gathered from books. To touch and feel them and make a hypothesis of what more it could be.

He guessed this was what the humans called heart racing. Yeosang wouldn't know, he didn't have a heart. 

"And that would be all for today," Yeosang blinked back to reality. 

He must have been so far out of it while he was communicating with one of the passing flower sprites. He watched as everyone else seemed to pack up, ready to head to their next schedule. Yeosang was torn between wanting to pack up or stay here. The flower sprite he was talking to earlier was trying to gain his attention but Yeosang was still troubled at the fact that he didn't get the last of what his professor was saying.

There was a pat on his shoulder and Yeosang turned to look. He blinked owlishly at the male and the other merely chuckled. 

"Did you dozed off again, hyung?" 

Yeosang pouted. "Don't laugh at me, Jongho." 

And Jongho laughed at him. Because he was Jongho and because if you told him not to, chances were, he would. Yeosang couldn't really reprimand him for it actually. Afterall, the other male would be the one Yeosang sought after for help with anything involving this class. 

"You always get a little carried away whenever we go for on-site observation," Jongho commented as Yeosang stood up from his crouching position. 

He tumbled forward, feeling his legs giving out. It was a good thing that Jongho was there to catch him or else Yeosang would have fallen to the ground. Getting used to his physical body was a challenge of its own. Yeosang was so used to floating around as if it was zero gravity, his celestial soul weighing lighter than air that when he was given a physical body, it weighed him down a lot. He learnt to control it better by time, but that didn't make it any easier for him to navigate his way in it. 

"Careful, hyung." Jongho said, helping Yeosang to straighten up. 

"Thanks," Yeosang said. "And it's not my fault that nature is fascinating enough for me to get lost in it during on-site observation." 

Jongho looked at him, an eyebrow arched and Yeosang tilted his head to the side in a questioning manner. "Hyung, you're not from here, right?" 

Yeosang blinked. "Yeah, I'm from Pohang. Didn't I tell you this before?" 

"Yeah, yeah you did," Jongho answered. 

He had this weird, unexplainable look on his face and Yeosang started to feel worried. Was his cover-up starting to fade? Yeosang was sure his Moon powers weren't that weak for it to wear off so quickly. It's only been around a year or two since he stayed on Earth. There was no way that anyone – not related by magic – would notice that he wasn't a human. 

"I don't know. Sometimes you make me feel like you're not from here," Jongho explained. 

"Well, yeah, I'm from Pohang, certainly I'm not that accustomed to Seoul culture." Yeosang snorted, trying to play it cool. 

"Not in that way. I would get it if you're experiencing a culture difference between Pohang and Seoul," Jongho said. Yeosang watched as Jongho spent a moment longer to think and he gulped. "Never mind, forget about it." 

Yeosang arched an eyebrow at this. Okay, so maybe he shouldn't be too curious that Jongho might have caught on with him not being human. But he was here on Earth because he was _curious_ right? Thus, you couldn't really blame him when the words slipped out of his mouth. 

"What is it? Tell me," Yeosang urged him. 

Jongho pursed his lips together. "Well, you don't feel human to me." 

Yeosang blinked at him. "What?" 

"Okay, look, don't get mad at me for saying this and don't think that I'm weird just because I say this. I trust you to not judge me too much about it because we're close and I thought I should tell you since you also insist on it." Jongho sighed out. "Sometimes, when I look at you, I don't know, but you look inhumane? Not like, in a bad way. Just that, you look unreal? Ethereal, might be the word for it?" 

"So you're saying I'm good-looking?" Yeosang said, voice amused. 

"Well, I mean, _duh_. Who's blind enough to not see that visual?" Jongho huffed out. "But I also meant like, you're too unreal to be human? Like the way you act sometimes is beyond what a human thinks?" 

"And you know what humans think about?" Yeosang asked, arms crossed over his chest, anticipating Jongho's answer. He was curious, obviously. What did a human have to say about another human's thoughts?

"It's the way you act. I understand that you get interested in nature. Maybe botanical really is your passion or something but – and I'm not judging you for it – you act as if it's your first time on Earth." 

For Jongho's information – that Yeosang would kindly not tell him directly about – this wasn't Yeosang's first time on Earth. Before he decided to stay on Earth, Yeosang had visited Earth several times. Because he was the Moon Prince and that was one of his duties as a Moon Prince. It was how he discovered the wonders of Earth and another one of the many reasons why he chose to come here to stay. Of course, he wasn't going to tell Jongho _that._ It wasn't against any rules stated in Yue, but Yeosang was still unsure how the male would take in the information. 

"So what you're saying is, you think I'm an alien?" Yeosang asked him. 

Jongho hummed. "That's a possibility, isn't it?" 

Yeosang snorted. "I think you hang out with Mingi too much," 

"In my defense, he's my roommate's crush." Jongho mumbled. "I'm bound to see him every day until one of them finally got some senses kicked into them." 

"Then you should be the one who kicks those senses into them," Yeosang joked as they both headed back to campus after standing there for so long. 

"Do you think I've never tried?" Jongho groaned. "One goes 'oh, but I don't think he likes me that way' and the other goes 'you're being delusional, Jongho'. Me? _I'm_ being delusional because they can't admit to their feelings? Now, that's offensive."

"Poor you," Yeosang commented. 

Jongho sighed, "When will they stop acting like fools." 

"You can't blame them. I guess they're both a little scared of the outcome. You can tell them that their feelings are mutual, but that doesn't erase the fear of rejection." Yeosang said. It wasn't like he knew what rejection or love felt like. But Yeosang had seen enough to give a little of his insight about it. 

"Right. And how about you?" Jongho asked, looking at him. 

"What about me?" 

"You and your love life,"

Yeosang snorted. "I don't recall having one." 

"You act as if you don't already have two guys pining over you." Jongho said. Yeosang looked at him, confusion painted all over his face. "Really? You don't know?" He shook his head and Jongho sighed. "Nevermind. I don't feel like kicking more people into some senses. Let's go have lunch instead." 

Knowing Jongho, the other definitely wouldn't tell him more. So Yeosang merely followed him quietly, letting Jongho start up a new conversation topic. Well, Yeosang was naturally a curious person. He would eventually seek out the answers for what Jongho had said and find out what it meant. For now, he saved that vague information to the back of his mind. 

  
  
  


"Remember me," Yeosang raised his head to look at the person before him. His face was a blur which made it harder for Yeosang to see who he was. But he was sure that the person talking to him was a male. "You will remember me." 

"But what if I don't?" Yeosang asked him. 

The male merely smiled at him, revealing only the lower part of his face. "Don't worry, you will." 

_"Ah, and what do we have here? If it isn't the Moon Prince."_

Yeosang gasped, sitting up in his bed when he was woken up abruptly by a dream. That didn't happen often. As a Moon Prince, Yeosang had more control of his dreams than other entities. It must have been the energy on Earth messing up with his powers lately. He sighed, rubbing his face with his two hands. Yeosang peeked at the clock on his phone, realizing that he only slept for an hour. It barely even counted as a sleep. Maybe a nap at best. 

He removed himself from the bed, deciding to drink a glass of water before trying to fall back to sleep. As he left his room, he noticed that Wooyoung was sitting before the coffee table, typing away on his laptop. 

"You're still up?" Yeosang asked, gaining the attention of Wooyoung. 

"I have an assignment to finish." Wooyoung explained. "I thought you went to bed?" 

"I did. I got up to get a glass of water," Yeosang explained, heading over to their kitchen. 

He could feel Wooyoung's stare as he tried to pour himself a glass of water. He knew the other had questions formulating in his mind, the spiritual connection between them kept tugging and tensing up. Yeosang sighed. Wooyoung would ask, but it wasn't like Yeosang would have the answer anyways. He, himself, had been feeling weirded out for the past few days. He couldn't tell if it was the stress from college or because he had left Yue for far too long than what was deemed as normal.

Yeosang walked back into the living room, taking a seat on the couch. Wooyoung, who had been typing on his laptop paused for a moment to look at him. 

"Are you okay, Your- Yeosang?" Wooyoung asked. 

Yeosang ignored the other's almost slipped up as he answered, "Yeah, I'm fine." 

"Really?" Wooyoung asked, worried. "You went to bed barely an hour ago and you got up soon after. It isn't normal for your slumber to be interrupted like that." 

"It must have been the stress from college," Yeosang deflected. He looked at Wooyoung's laptop, seeing the screen opened up to a Word document. "You're doing your assignment?" 

"Yeah, I have to finish it by tomorrow so I'm wrapping it up before I proofread it tomorrow." Wooyoung replied, turning back to finish his work. 

"What happened to not living like humans?" Yeosang teased. 

Wooyoung sighed. "Well, I have to now don't I? I did sign up for classes. It would be a waste of the resources the Moon Goddesses gave us." 

"Money," Yeosang corrected him. 

"Yeah, money, whatever. And it's not like she gave us more after the initial allowance. We even have to look more for it," Wooyoung huffed out. 

"San still at work?" Yeosang asked, noticing the other Star Knight's room in darkness and haven't heard from him for a while. 

Wooyoung deflated. "Yeah. A late shift at the coffee shop." 

Yeosang smiled. "He'll be home soon. He's not weak, you know? He can take care of himself just fine and get home safe." 

"I know," Wooyoung answered. "But it still sucks whenever I see him overworked." He sighed. "Anyways, I'm also doing this assignment because I actually like the class." 

"I do recall you saying you enjoy this class,"

"It's interesting. To learn about what humans see when they talk about the planets and universes. They even mentioned about the moon and I understand more about how Yue is made, other than the magic that we know of it."

Yeosang's smile widened as he listened to Wooyoung's explanation. He let the other continue his assignment as he slowly sipped on his water. Yeosang's mind travelled far away from reality as he stared off into space that he almost didn't notice the black entity stuck to his balcony window. Yeosang frowned. He stood up and walked over to the balcony, Wooyoung glancing at him briefly before continuing his work. 

He didn't get near to whatever black entity it was stuck to his balcony window when the said entity disappeared into thin air. There was that weird feeling again in Yeosang's gut that he couldn't shake off. The Moon Goddess hasn't informed him about anything unusual lately. It could be the Earth's energy messing up with his powers again. But there was something sinister in the air that came from outside his balcony that made Yeosang feel restless. 

Yeosang sighed, staring at where he last saw the black entity. If it was something malicious, he would need to be careful. He looked over to Wooyoung who was still deep in his assignment, feeling their spiritual connection that unwavered. He could feel San's as well, a bit distant as the other was not in near proximity with him and Yeosang sagged in relief. 

"Wooyoung," Yeosang called out and the other raised his head to look at him, giving him all of his attention. "What if one day I went missing?"

"Your highness, what are those ridiculous words!" Wooyoung exclaimed. 

Yeosang gave him a stern stare. "Yeosang." He corrected. "This is not Yue, Wooyoung. You're free from the formalities and free to call me by my name."

Wooyoung looked conflicted. A look of hurt passed by his face before he sighed. "Yeosang, why would you say that? You know San and I wouldn't ever let that happen right?"

"I know." Yeosang whispered out as he stared out the window. "And I trust both of you on that. But some things are beyond your capabilities, Wooyoung. Even beyond my own." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Something's coming," 

Wooyoung stood up abruptly, already on his on-guard stance as he stood before Yeosang. "Who? What? Where? When?" 

Yeosang sighed helplessly. "Figuratively, Wooyoung." 

"Oh," Wooyoung mumbled, falling back in place. He sighed, rubbing his face with a hand and looked at Yeosang. "You know I would never let anything happen to you right? Even figuratively."

Yeosang smiled at him. He knew they wouldn't let anything come hurt him, be it magic or not. But the assurance was nice, knowing his Star Knights were there to protect their Moon Prince. Even if it was their duty, it made Yeosang happy. 

"Okay. I'll hold those words on you."

Wooyoung smiled at him but it was tense. Maybe he was still concerned over Yeosang. He did drop an unexpected bomb on top of him. It was only natural for Wooyoung to be worried about this. 

"You should go and rest," Wooyoung said, taking the mug he was drinking from Yeosang's hand. "I think you're too tired. The Earth's energy must be messing with your magic." 

"I guess so," Yeosang mumbled, heading back to his room. Before he entered his room though, he turned to look at Wooyoung as the other stared back at him. "Thank you." 

Wooyoung smiled, nodding his head at Yeosang. "It's my duty, Prince Selene." 

Looking at Wooyoung from here, with him calling Yeosang by his celestial title, it felt a lot like they were back at Yue. Where everything between them had been a distant between their celestial titles. While they were on Yue, it was always Your Highness and his two Star Knights but down on Earth, it was just Yeosang, Wooyoung and San. Yeosang sighed as he slipped into his room. Maybe Wooyoung was right. Perhaps he missed Yue after being away for so long. It might explain the weird feeling that left him restless.

Or maybe, a dark entity was actually here to take him away. Either way, Yeosang hoped they didn't get to him anytime soon. He was only starting to feel comfortable in his skin being here on Earth.

Yeosang tapped his fingers impatiently on the table. The Iced Americano he ordered was starting to water down. He only had a sip before he could drink more. The weird feeling he was experiencing since last night had intensified when he woke up in the morning that he had to call someone up to talk about it. He had been waiting in the café since half an hour ago, then again, they only promised to meet later in the afternoon. Yeosang had been restless that he decided to come to their designated meeting place after he was done with his first class, eager to meet the other and talked about it. 

He looked around the café, trying to rest his thoughts from going into overdrive. He could feel the magic thrumming throughout the shop, it was subtle, but it was definitely there. 

The café that they decided to meet in wasn't exactly owned by entities with magic, just a descendant. Still, that assurance that magic was present in this premise had made it an attraction to magic users. Just a moment ago, Yeosang saw an elf walking in with a werewolf. While the café didn't explicitly bathe in magic – in fear of scaring away the mundanes – it definitely was a safe space for magic users with how welcoming it was. 

The door to the café opened again and Yeosang sighed in relief when it was the one he called to meet up with. He raised his hand to gain the attention of the other and he walked over to where Yeosang was, sitting down before him. 

"Hyung, sorry for calling you to meet up abruptly," Yeosang apologized to him.

"Yeosang, how many times should I tell you? Formalities don't work with us like it does with humans," Hongjoong reprimanded him for it. 

"It feels appropriate to address you that way." Yeosang mumbled. 

Hongjoong merely shook his head. "Pretty sure you age centuries older than I am," 

"But the Sun Prince is way more wise and powerful than the Moon Prince." 

"Not when this Sun Prince is the youngest amongst his siblings and now lives on Earth." 

"You're still a powerful being. You're one of the seven Sun Princes, your magic is stronger than mine." 

Hongjoong sighed. "Forget about it. We're not here to discuss whose power and magic is better, am I right? Why did you call me to meet up?" 

Yeosang fidget with his fingers nervously. He thought about what to say to Hongjoong, but decided that none of it made sense. Ever since a few days ago, it had only been a gut feeling so Yeosang couldn't really say anything much other than the one thing he thought about. 

"Have you been feeling weird lately?" Yeosang asked him. 

Hongjoong arched an eyebrow at him. "Weird like how?" 

"Weird like," Yeosang paused, trying to think about what he had been experiencing for the past few days. "Interrupted sleep? Dreams that make no sense? Is the Earth's energy messing up with your magic?" 

Hongjoong pursed his lips together. He gave it a thought before he sighed and answered Yeosang. "I'm one of the Sun Princes, Yeosang. I don't- dream like how you do, I guess. It's several fogged up scenes string together, I'm not sure if that counts as a dream. As for sleep, I've been getting as much as I can while I'm a student in college." 

Yeosang's face fell. Right, he forgot that the Sun Prince and the Moon Prince had different powers and magic they held within them even if they were both still celestial beings. It would make sense that Hongjoong didn't experience what he was experiencing. 

"As for my magic and the Earth's energy however," Yeosang looked up to meet Hongjoong's eyes. "I'm not sure how true it is, but Seonghwa has been saying it's easier to look past my physical body. He says he's been seeing my celestial appearance more than my human face." 

Yeosang perked up at this. "Are you sure he's not just attracted to your soul?" 

Hongjoong rolled his eyes at him. "He's not like that, Yeosang." 

"He's still a Fallen, hyung." Yeosang reminded him, even using the formalities Hongjoong had told him to get rid of. "I trust him, but that still doesn't deny his true identity." 

Hongjoong shook his head firmly. "I've known him even before he fell, he's not like that." 

"Do you even know why he fell?" 

"He wouldn't tell me." 

Yeosang sighed. "Look, I guess it doesn't matter if he's speaking from his identity or as his true self. Right now, I'm worried if something's coming." 

"Did Lunar tell you anything?" Hongjoong asked, concerned dripping down his voice at Yeosang's words.

"I haven't talked to her yet, but I'm scared to know what she has to say." Yeosang clarified. 

"The Moon Goddess is wise, Selene. Talked to her, especially since you've been feeling weird about it. She might know if something's up." 

Yeosang gave him a forced smile. "I'll ask her soon." 

"If it could assure you, I'll ask Gaea if his magic has been interfering with ours." Hongjoong told him. 

"Thank you, Helios." Yeosang said. "It's nice to know that I have others I could count on on Earth." 

"Me and your companions," Hongjoong reminded him. "Have you told your Star Knights of this?" 

"Briefly, only to one of them." Yeosang replied. "I can't tell them anything more as I'm unsure of what it is as well," 

Hongjoong nodded his head at this. "Seek them out. They're here as your companions. They're made to protect you so they should have a heads up on what internal turmoil you've been having." 

"I try to tell them everything I know. But I'm merely the Moon Prince, I am no universe to tell what is going on," Yeosang said weakly. 

"And that is why they're there for you," 

"I don't want to further burden them. San and Wooyoung- they can be a little overprotective about me. I've already troubled them when I make us stay on Earth." 

"It's their duty. They were made to do so," Hongjoong answered. "But also because they care for you. At least let them in a little more." 

"I'll put that into consideration."

"I guess they're partially right when they say the Moon Prince could be a little distant." Hongjoong commented. Yeosang looked at him questioningly. "One of my brothers told me that the Moon Prince could be a little cold." 

"I don't think I've met any of the Sun princes except for you?" Yeosang asked. 

"The previous Moon Prince. One of my brothers had an entanglement." Hongjoong clarified and Yeosang nodded his head in understanding. "I guess, I'll go look for Gaea now, or maybe Eden. One of them might have an answer. You should seek Lunar as well," 

"I might visit Yue a little later." Yeosang said and as an afterthought, he added, "Wanna join me?" 

Hongjoong laughed. "Yue is welcoming, but a Sun Prince wouldn't survive the cold bite just like how the Moon people wouldn't survive the burn in Aten." 

"Yeah, I forgot that was a problem." Yeosang sighed out. 

"Earth made it natural for us, doesn't it? It's why Mother Nature is always so welcoming for us," Hongjoong said, grinning. He stood up, ready to leave while Yeosang's Iced Americano was still barely untouched. "I'll update you if there's any news. For now, keep your head on the lookout and stay safe, Selene. You might have magic on your side but sometimes, a malicious being can go against even the strongest of magic," 

"Thank you, Hongjoong. Let's just hope it's merely a stress from college or one of Gaea's mood swings." Yeosang mumbled. 

Hongjoong chuckled. "Let's hope so. Tell Australis and Borealis I said hi," 

"They still don't know you're a Sun Prince." 

"Just say Hongjoong said hi. Maybe we should go out for dinner again with our mundane friends." 

"Yunho, Mingi and Jongho would be offended." Yeosang remarked. Then, he remembered something else. "Oh, I think Jongho might have caught onto something."

"Oh?" Hongjoong mumbled, standing at their table. "Well, if he asks, we can tell. It's either he believes it or not," 

Yeosang nodded his head at this. "Thank you again, Helios." 

Hongjoong smiled at him. "Don't fret it, Your Highness."

  
  
  


"Sage told me that my dear has come to see me. I'll be honest, I didn't expect it to be you," the Moon Goddess said when Yeosang entered the palace. 

"Forgive me, Your Majesty. For coming to visit you at such a short notice." Yeosang said, bowing his head at her. 

"Nonsense, Selene. This has been your home for centuries now, you're always welcome to come back." She replied. "But I do say, I'm curious as to why you're here all of a sudden. You're not one for surprises." 

"A feeling, Your Majesty, made me come and seek for you." 

"Does it bother you?"

"Very much," 

"Then come over here," Yeosang raised himself up and walked over to where she sat on her throne. He called it a throne but the Moon Goddess insisted that it merely was a fancy chair of hers. 

Yeosang stood before her and watched as her eyes softened when she looked at Yeosang. Her blue-ish hand reached up to touch him briefly on the arm. "Seeing you here, reminds me of the first time you came to Yue." 

He didn't really remember his first time on Yue. It was mostly just a blur of images. Celestial souls weren't meant to remember events anyways. Back then, he had the same figure as he had right now. Pale blue-ish skin, a silver crown that nestled on his head and a full royal suit made from silver threads. He didn't come in as a baby or a full grown adult. He looked as if he was a teenager but older, a young adult maybe. But he was still not human, merely a soul. Centuries ago, his knowledge of Yue and everything surrounding it was limited. Now, he knew of everything regarding Yue and everything beyond it. 

He had the Moon Goddess to thank of course. Lunar had been the one who taught him everything he needed to know for his role as a Moon Prince. His predecessor merely gave him a book to go by. Lunar had also been the one who gave him his names – his celestial title, Selene and his mundane name, Yeosang. He held both of those names dear to him, as it was what made him who he was on Yue and this universe. 

"It's been centuries, hasn't it?" Yeosang replied to her. 

Lunar smiled. "One of these days, you might choose to leave."

Yeosang blinked at her. "Isn't it too soon?" 

"That's what Artemis had said too," Lunar said. "Moon children, Moon people, every living being on Yue aren't meant to stay here forever, Selene. Only the Moon Goddess does. One day you'll leave when your duties are done. Reincarnation awaits you, my dear. Before you were our Moon Prince, you were someone's friend, family and loved one. The universe would want you back on her Earth plane." 

"Will I remember Yue then?" 

"Briefly. Maybe just a passing thought." 

"It feels sad to leave," Yeosang mumbled. 

"Every life has its ending, so does a life as a celestial soul. Something better awaits you out there. Till then, accomplish your duties and live as our Moon Prince." Lunar told him. "Now, give me your hand and I'll tell you what you feel." 

Yeosang wordlessly gave her his hand. He was back to his celestial appearance, his physical human body left on Earth to rest. He wondered if there would be any reparations on the sculpted body. Yeosang hoped he didn't ruin it too much. 

He closed his eyes, letting the Moon Goddess' magick course through his soul. It tingled, but it didn't hurt. There was something calming about feeling the energy of the Moon inside him. It happened quickly before the magick was retracted out of him and Yeosang opened his eyes to look at Lunar. 

"I don't see anything wrong," the Moon Goddess told him. 

"Really?" Yeosang said, blinking his eyes at her. 

Lunar sighed at him. "Have I ever lied?" 

"Sorry," Yeosang mumbled, pulling his hand away from her. 

"There's nothing unusual going on, Selene. Maybe a little uncertainty and fear that you're feeling but it's not something you should be worried about." She told him. "Has Earth been treating you okay? Maybe I should talk to Gaea about how he's controlling his energy." 

"Earth is fine. I don't feel particularly bad but I just had a feeling." Yeosang replied. 

The Moon Goddess nodded her head. "Maybe getting used to your sculpted body has given you a little stress on your magic. But I assure you, there's nothing malicious going on." 

"I guess, that's a lot more reassuring than before." Yeosang commented before he sighed. 

"Australis and Borealis are there with you, aren't they? They'll keep you safe." She continued. "You know I'll always inform you of danger." 

"I know…" 

"If it's something sinister, it would be gone soon after. You're not weak, and neither are your companions." 

Yeosang nodded his head slowly. He still felt that something wasn't right. "I'll keep that in mind." 

"Raise your head up, Selene. The Moon Prince wouldn't falter over a feeling." She told him. 

Yeosang raised his head to look at her. Right, he was the Moon Prince. A celestial being. Feelings had long been forgotten centuries ago when he reincarnated as a celestial soul. A soul wouldn't know what feelings were, he wasn't a human with a heart. Feelings were merely just an instinct to him. It was weak, compared to the Moon powers he owned coursing through his soul. 

"You're right, Your Majesty. I shouldn't worry about a mere feeling." Yeosang replied. 

The Moon Goddess smiled at him. "Great. Now tell me what you've been up to on Earth before you take your leave." 

  
  
  


San unlocked the door to his shared apartment with Wooyoung and Yeosang. He entered the place, heading to the kitchen to grab a drink after he took off his shoes. It was quiet inside, it wasn't exactly unusual. There were days when their apartment would be void of people, each busy with their own things. Wooyoung must be at his part-time job at the cinema. Yeosang should be around though, San was sure the other didn't have any other schedules after his morning classes. It was getting late into the evening, perhaps he was out with friends.

His questions were answered however when San turned around and saw a blue figure standing before him. He let out a surprised shriek, the mug he was holding almost falling out of his hands. 

"Your Highness, you scared me." San said, placing a hand on his chest. He didn't have a beating heart but that gesture came almost natural after staying on Earth for so long. 

Yeosang looked at him, unamused. His grey irises were almost creepy in the light of their kitchen. It had been a while since San last saw the other's true form. Then he realized why Yeosang had stared at him unpleasantly. 

"Yeosang," San corrected himself and watched as Yeosang's face bloomed into a smile. He couldn't help but smile as well, seeing Yeosang happy was a happiness on its own. 

"Did you come back from Yue?" San asked as they headed over to sit on the couch. He shoved his bag to the side and settled down with his mug of water. 

"Yeah, I had some questions for Lunar." Yeosang answered. He watched as Yeosang played with the ends of his hair, coloured in white. 

It has been a while since San saw Yeosang in this form. It was similar to Yeosang's human body except for the pale blue skin and the glow that he seemed to emit. It felt pleasant to see Yeosang in his natural form again. San almost forgot how much he missed seeing Yeosang as the Moon Prince, Selene. 

"You have questions for Her Majesty?" San asked. 

Yeosang hummed. "Just a feeling I have been having." 

"Would you tell me about it?" San asked carefully. He knew how secretive Yeosang could be with everything. The other would only tell if he wanted to. It was a problem when San just wanted to make sure he was okay. 

Yeosang stared at him and San straightened up in his seat. This might be a test for Yeosang to decide whether it was worth it to tell San. He watched as Yeosang sighed, playing with his fingers before he said anything more. 

"It's just a feeling. It's- stupid but I've been feeling weirded out because of it so I decided to see the Moon Goddess." Yeosang explained. "It's foolish of me to get affected by a bad feeling. I'm not a human anymore for it to influence me this much." 

"If it bothers you, then it doesn't matter whether you're celestial or human for it to be something you should worry about." San said. 

"I guess you're right. But I won't indulge too much into it. I have other important matters to attend to. I'll tell you more when I could," Yeosang replied, smiling as he looked at San. 

San smiled back. Well, that was a good thing. At least Yeosang was considering telling him more about it. They sat silently a second longer before San finally caught on to what Yeosang said previously. 

"What do you mean by you not being a human any longer?" San asked, curious. As far as he knew, Yeosang had always been a celestial being. 

"Every celestial being had a human life prior to this, San." Yeosang said, blinking his eyes at him.

"You mean to tell me that I wasn't just a ball of gas?" San asked. 

Yeosang laughed cheerily. "You were. But before that you were a lost soul, then you became a ball of gas that I shaped into a star." 

"Wait," San said, taking everything in. "You created me?" 

Yeosang shook his head, smiling. "The universe created you, gave you the life that you have now and the powers you own. I merely formed your shape and suggested your role to the goddess."

San frowned, still not understanding what Yeosang had meant. So basically he was a human before this. That meant he had a past life. Maybe he was someone's brother or sister, maybe he was an animal even. But surely, since now he was a celestial being as well, he would remember his past life wouldn't he? He had read before that celestial beings were powerful beings that knew almost everything. If Yeosang knew he had a human life before this, then that meant he would remember his past life right? Or maybe San's past life if they were connected to each other spiritually as celestial beings. 

"If you were a human once, does that mean you remember your past life?" 

A look of pain went across Yeosang's face that San barely managed to catch. He gave San a thin-lipped smile and said, "No."

His voice sounded final. Like there was no room for more questions or arguments. It made San more curious than he had ever been. It made him want to ask Yeosang more. But instead, Yeosang stood up. 

"I'll leave for bed. You too San, get some sleep. It isn't healthy for your hosting body." He said before leaving to his room, halting any kinds of questions San had in mind. 

San pursed his lips together. And yet again, Yeosang had shut him out.

  
  
  


There was a knock on his door that made Wooyoung look up from where he had been typing on his laptop. San was standing at his doorway, arms crossed over his chest. He had a frown on his face and Wooyoung stared at him worriedly. 

"Can I come in?" San asked. 

"Sure," Wooyoung replied. He watched as San walked in and sat on his bed. He saved his assignment before turning to look at San. "Did something happen?" 

"Have Yeosang been acting weird lately?" San asked him. 

"He's Yeosang, he's always acting weird." Wooyoung answered. "But the other night he told me he was woken up from sleep – that doesn't happen often does it? He also asked me something weird that night," 

San arched an eyebrow at him. "What did he say?" 

"He asked, what if one day he went missing," Wooyoung mumbled out, looking at San worriedly. "Truthfully, I'm a bit concerned, Australis. He said about something coming as well. Even if it was only figuratively as he assured me."

"He told you that?" San asked, surprised. "Earlier today he went to Yue to see Her Majesty. He said he had been feeling weird lately and was seeking for her help."

"He went back to Yue? He wouldn't even let me mention Yue that much ever since we're on Earth. Something must be very wrong for him to return to Yue." Wooyoung pointed out. 

"I'm worried about him, Bo." San said, lips jutting out in a pout. 

Wooyoung crossed his arms over his chest, looking unamused. "I would have accepted Woo but you really had to call me Bo, didn't you?" 

San grinning. "It's cute, Wooyoung. Calling you Borealis seems like a hassle." 

"You don't see me having a problem calling you Australis," Wooyoung retorted. 

"That's different." San answered simply. "Anyways, I'm worried about him, but it's not like he would tell us anything." 

"His Highness is stubborn but I'm sure he would come around." Wooyoung said, trying to be positive about the situation. 

Yeosang could be head strung at times. But at the end of the day, if he needed help, Yeosang knew he could look for him and San. It was the trust that they had built with each other that gave them the assurance. San nodded his head at this, seeming to agree with what Wooyoung said. Before he managed to say anything else however, they heard a crash outside of Wooyoung's room. They looked at each other briefly before they scrambled to where the noise had come from. 

In the midst of urgency, Wooyoung had manifested his Moon weapon. San had been calmer however, as he walked into the living room unarmed. Well, one of them had to prepare themself in case of threat. It turned out there was no threat at all as they saw Yeosang standing in the middle of the living room, before a puddle of water and a broken mug. 

"Yeosang?" San asked, carefully walking over to the Moon Prince. 

"Sorry, did I disturb you guys? I wanted to get a drink but my hand slipped." Yeosang said, looking at them. "I'll clean it up." 

"Sit down," Wooyoung sighed out, shifting his weapon to be put away. 

"But-" 

"Sit down, Yeosang. We'll clean it up for you," San cut him off. 

"I'm not incapable, I could do it on my own just fine." Yeosang retorted. 

"Yeah, but not with whatever state of mind you're in. Have a seat, Your Highness. I'll bring you a drink." Wooyoung said. "I don't mean to offend you, but please, sit down." 

Yeosang merely sighed but obeyed their words. San went towards their bathroom to grab the tools to clean up the mess Yeosang made. Wooyoung meanwhile went to their kitchen to pour a drink for Yeosang. He came back to their living room, seeing Yeosang staring off into the space. Carefully, Wooyoung approached the Moon Prince and handed him the drink. Yeosang smiled at him gratefully, taking the drink in his hands as he muttered a thanks. 

San finished off cleaning up the mess, wrapping the broken pieces of glass with an old newspaper and throwing it away. He joined them at the couch where Wooyoung was still looking at Yeosang worriedly and the Moon Prince silently sipping on his water. Wooyoung looked at San, quietly communicating with the other through his eyes before they decided to ask anything else. 

"Are you okay, Yeosang?" San asked gently. 

Australis have always been the gentle one between them. It was no surprise he would approach Yeosang that way, gentle and kind in his words. Him, on the other hand… Wooyoung could be harsh when he wanted to despite not really meaning it. It was just out of his concern towards Yeosang that he would act abrashly. 

"I'm okay." Yeosang answered them. 

"Really? Because you just dropped a mug full of water." Wooyoung deadpanned, earning him a glare from San when Yeosang flinched. He sighed, reaching out to take away the mug Yeosang was holding to replace it with his own hand. "Were you woken up from sleep again?" 

There was a pause, before Yeosang nodded his head mutely. 

"Your Highness, and I say this because I respect you, but you have to tell us if there is something bothering you." San said, coming closer to Yeosang. "We might be your Star Knights and our spiritual connection might bind us, but if you refuse to share with us about what's going on, we can't be assured that we are able to protect you."

"That's the thing," Yeosang whispered. His head falling down and he gripped at his hair with the hand that was not holding Wooyoung's. "I don't know what's going on." 

"Not even the slightest clue?" Wooyoung tried. 

"The only clue I have is my interrupted sleep. It's not a strong clue, it's easier to shrug it off as my soul getting used to Earth's energy." Yeosang explained. 

"But we've been here for two years now. It can't be because of Earth's energy," San pointed out. 

"I know, but there's nothing else that would make sense." Yeosang mumbled. They stayed silent for a moment, trying to make sense of everything.

Wooyoung knew that the Earth's energy played a role in Yeosang's magic as well. Sometimes it could badly mess up with the Moon Prince's powers. They had seen it before, but never had they seen the Moon Prince's sleep getting interrupted. This was something new. Sleep had always been a strength of the Moon people. Everyone had fulfilling sleep, filled with dreams that gave them the magic coursing through their souls. If his sleep was interrupted, it only made Yeosang's powers weakened. He could feel this in the weak thrum between his spiritual connection with Yeosang. 

But the other seemed to be really clueless about what was going on. It could be a work of the phases of the moon, yet that had happened before and it was never this severe. Wooyoung couldn't help but wonder about what's wrong.

"Will you guys still stay with me even if I'm no longer the Moon Prince?" Yeosang asked them out of nowhere. 

Wooyoung frowned at him. "You've been saying weird things, Yeosang. Are you sure it isn't because your magic misses Yue's energy?" 

"I went to Yue earlier. I even gave a rest to my hosting body and spent the day in my celestial form. It's not Yue. It's just- It's something weird, a feeling." Yeosang clarified. 

"And what kind of feeling that might be?" San asked him. 

"A feeling of-" Yeosang paused, thinking about the words he should describe it. "Uncertainty? Fear? Something almost sinister. A feeling that something is yet about to come." 

"Nothing else other than that?" Wooyoung asked. 

Yeosang shook his head. His face fell and it hurt Wooyoung to see Yeosang troubled over a matter he was unsure of. 

"We'll set up barriers, just in case of something," San suggested. 

"And what would the barrier protect against? It's useless unless you know what you're protecting us from." Yeosang said. 

Wooyoung chewed on his bottom lip. Yeosang was right, without knowing what they were protecting themselves from, it felt useless to put up a barrier. It could hold off against the other, positive magic that should enter their home. He looked at San, seeing that the other was also unsure on what to do. He sighed. Might as well put up a small barrier if whatever the thing was that was bothering Yeosang continued to bug their minds. 

"We'll put a small barrier, something to ward off any negative aura. I'll make sure it won't lock out the positive energy from Earth." Wooyoung told them. "It's better to set up precautions." 

"Maybe I'm just being paranoid…" Yeosang muttered out. 

Wooyoung couldn't help but roll his eyes. "If it bothers you, then it's something that we should be cautious of." 

"Borealis is right. We'll set up the barrier in the morning, maybe ask help from the local witches." San chimed in. 

"Will they help us?" 

"The witches literally worship the Moon. It'll be easier to have them help us." Wooyoung said. "You should go to bed. We'll decide more in the morning." 

Yeosang lips jutted out into a pout but he didn't resist as he stood up to leave for his room. There wasn't even a good night muttered from the other like he used to do. Wooyoung stared at his retreating back before the door to his room closed. He turned towards San, seeing the other frowning. Wooyoung gave him a thin-lipped smile. 

"I guess we can finally put that enchantment of yours into use?" Wooyoung said, trying to clear up the tense atmosphere. 

San sighed. "Hopefully it could ward off whatever it is disrupting his sleep." 

"Hopefully," Wooyoung mumbled to himself, though not really having the confidence to say it out loud. 

  
  
  


Wooyoung stood in the middle of their living room the next afternoon. Earlier that day, him and San had built up a magical barrier, San strengthening it with his enchantment. It was basically nothing compared to the barriers and sigils made by witches or warlocks. Celestial beings were powerful, but they pretty much sucked at protection magic. Possibly because most of them lived in their realm where everything was shielded from them instead of open-air Earth. Still, Wooyoung thought it would be better than leaving their home unprotected with magic. 

Yeosang had watched the process unfold silently. He only contributed with a little flick of his Moondust and called it a day. His insistence on them not needing a protective barrier almost drove Wooyoung mad, but at least he showed a little bit of cooperation. 

Standing there in the middle of their living room, he could feel the magic thrumming through the walls. It was subtle, but it was more than the usual magical energy present in their home. This was the most magic present in their apartment ever since they came down on Earth and moved here. Wooyoung could feel the presence of Yeosang's Moon power and San's Star enchantment alongside his own Star magic. It felt as if they were back in Yue where Wooyoung could only feel the power of the Moon people and the Star Knights, not mixed up with the Earth's energy and magic. 

Wooyoung sighed. Maybe he did miss Yue. Perhaps he should visit Yue one of these days. For now, Wooyoung picked up the bag he had placed on the couch and left their apartment. He still had classes to attend after all. San and Yeosang had already left for theirs in the morning. As he was locking the door however, he felt a strange presence at the end of the hallway and snapped his head towards that direction. 

"You shouldn't have done that, by the way." 

"What the-" Wooyoung fell back when he saw what seemed to be a spirit standing at the end of the hallway. His translucent figure and floating body was a clear indication that he wasn't human. "Who are you?" 

"If I knew, do you think I would still be a trapped spirit in this building?" The ghost deadpanned. 

Wooyoung opened and closed his mouth a few times before he sighed. "Fair point." 

A trapped spirit only existed on the Earth's plane because they had unfinished business. Usually, they wouldn't even know who they were before their death – mostly the ones who had been dead and trapped for too long. The Grim Reaper and his underlings might have left this one roaming the Earth's plane for far too long. It was always a busy day in the afterlife and it's between. 

"Can I help you though?" Wooyoung asked the ghost. 

It would be appropriate for him to help the ghost. His celestial form might be the weakest amongst every other celestial beings – a Star was literally just a ball of gas. But at least he could perhaps connect with the other celestial beings and asked if they knew the Grim Reaper personally to help a trapped spirit. 

"Not really much. I've been trapped here for a while now. Grim and his friends would come around," The ghost replied, shrugging his shoulders. "It's you and your Moon friend that I'm worried about." 

Wooyoung arched an eyebrow at this. So the spirit knew that the occupants of this apartment weren't humans. Either he had been snooping on them by walking through their apartment walls or he could see through their hosting body. Which was both creepy in their own ways. But still, why would a ghost be worried about him and Yeosang?

"You shouldn't have created that barrier, Star." The ghost said. "It allows access to other underworld creatures into your home. Your other Star friend's enchantment isn't the strongest either." 

"And how would you know about this?" Wooyoung asked, carefully. He wouldn't know if the ghost was actually the one who had been messing up Yeosang either. 

"Because I've seen it." The ghost answered plainly. "It's coming for your Moon friend. It doesn't matter how many protective spells you put up. The entity might be small but they're malicious and they could badly mess up with you. That's how they always manage to get away at the very last second. Your magic isn't protecting yourself against them. It's a gateway for them." 

"Wait, then you can help us-" 

"No. They are able to get to me and use me. You're on your own for this, not an entity in this world could get rid of them. Only the Moon's companions could save the Moon." 

Wooyoung stared at him, wondering if he should believe the spirit or not. He was a celestial being for Goddess' sake. He shouldn't be trusting the words of a trapped spirit. But still, with everything that had been happening the past week and with still no clues, every little information felt vital. He didn't get to ask more when the spirit looked up and turned back to look at Wooyoung with wide eyes. 

"They'll get to me before they get to your Moon friend. Be careful, Star. The Moon Prince needs you." The ghost said for one last time before he vanished into thin air. 

Wooyoung blinked at where he last saw the spirit. It was either he was dreaming about it or the spirit existed. As he walked through where the spirit had been before, Wooyoung felt a chill spiking through his hosting body and stabbing at his celestial soul beyond that sculpted clay. Perhaps he should tell San about this. 

  
  
  


"'Be careful, Star. The Moon Prince needs you'?" San repeated, looking at Wooyoung. "Borealis, I trust you but are we sure that we should believe a trapped spirit? He sounds like an NPC in a video game that gives you useless tips in the pretense that it would help you with your game quest. I think what the spirit is saying is pure bullshit," 

Wooyoung sighed, slumping down in his seat. "Well, do you have a better idea on what's going on?" 

"Look, we already put up a barrier, we have our swords ready and in any case, Yeosang always said that we are strong enough for just about anything. So I think we just- let it rest for a while. I don't think anything major is about to happen." San replied. 

Wooyoung stared at him. San seemed to be taking this in stride, definitely more relaxed than he was. Whether it was a character trait of Australis or San's true personality, at least he wasn't having several mental breakdowns almost every minute like Wooyoung was. He watched as San picked up a chicken drumstick from the plate, munching in it happily. They had promised to have lunch together with Yeosang at his favourite chicken place and while the Moon Prince hadn't arrived, Wooyoung thought he would tell San about his encounter with the spirit from a few days ago. 

"You think I'm being paranoid, aren't you?" Wooyoung asked, looking at him. 

San raised his head to meet Wooyoung's stare, blinking slowly at him. He had the nerve to look guilty and Wooyoung scoffed at him. "Okay, maybe I think you're a little bit paranoid." 

"I'm worried!" Wooyoung exclaimed in which San merely sighed. 

"And so am I, Wooyoung. You act as if I don't care about Yeosang – which by the way, is not true. I care about Yeosang. But it's been three days since we've put up the barrier and Yeosang said he's been getting better sleep now. Maybe it really was the Earth's energy messing up with his powers. I think we should worry too much about it any longer." San said. 

"Plus, you're talking about a spirit here. We have no idea if he's a bad spirit or a good spirit. For all we know, he might have been the one disrupting Yeosang's sleep and the barrier makes him unable to reach him now. That's why he insisted that the barrier we made is a bad idea to you so we can take it down." 

He had given that a thought before. Wooyoung knew that was a possibility. That was why it took him a few days before he told San about it. But as he thought about it, why would a trapped spirit lie to him? What did he gain from it? It wasn't like there was any benefit for him if he pulled a prank on celestial beings. And from the look of it, the spirit wasn't exactly fresh out of death. He must have been in their apartment building for a while now. He must _know_ something. 

"I'm not paranoid." Wooyoung stated. 

San sighed. "Keep telling yourself that and it might come out true." 

_"San,"_

"Okay, look." San said, placing down the chicken he was about to eat. "Selene is fine. He's not dying, he's not in danger, he's not- potentially harmed. If anything is happening, then we would know. But right now, _nothing's_ happening. So _please_ , can we go back to being three celestial beings trying to fit in with humans instead of going crazy over something that isn't even happening?"

"Alright but if something happens-" 

"It's not. Because we're Selene's Star Knights and we'll protect him with every power given to us or I swear on Lunar they would exile us over our incompetency." San said, staring at Wooyoung dead in the eyes. And Wooyoung could only sigh at this.

  
  
  


"Why the faraway look?" The male asked Wooyoung as he kicked his feet against the ground, causing sand to fly around in the air. 

"We're getting exiled tomorrow and you're asking me why?" Wooyoung huffed at him. "We shouldn't have messed with the Royal Prince in the first place." 

"We weren't messing with him, we were- trying to make friends with him." The male reasoned. 

"Yeah and now we're getting exiled for it." Wooyoung sighed out. His hands reached up to untie his hair, letting the wind blow away at his dark tresses.

"At least now we know how the Royal Prince feels about us," 

Wooyoung smiled. He raised his head to look at the other male. He was standing and the strong sunlight blocked his face but Wooyoung knew he was smiling as well. Surely, life after this wouldn't be too bad. 

"Perhaps, it is better than a death sentence." Wooyoung mumbled. "Will I still see you after we're banished from here?" 

The male laughed. "It's only banishment, not death. I'll still see you even then. We'll still see each other even if we're banished to two different parts of the world. We'll see each other in every life." 

"Even if I'm not reborn as a human?" 

"Even if you're a star, we'll see each other in our next life." 

  
  
  


San roused awake at the sound of his phone's alarm blaring in the quiet of his room. He groaned as his hand reached out blindly to turn the alarm off. He closed his eyes for another few seconds before sighing and sitting up in his bed. Another day on Earth, another day of classes. 

Don't get him wrong, San actually liked being on Earth in comparison to Wooyoung who whined about going back to Yue every other week when Yeosang was in a good mood to not snap at him. But being on a constant schedule-based routine was honestly, a little bit tiring to him. He was so used to the laid-back pace in Yue where they do things on their own timing. No rush, no deadlines, and certainly no waking up early for classes. 

However this was not Yue, San had to remind himself as he got up to clean himself up. Hygiene was still prioritised in Yue as much as it was on Earth. He left his room after he was done getting ready, with his backpack slung over an arm just as Wooyoung exited his own room. 

"Did Yeosang leave already?" Wooyoung asked. San looked over to the other's room, seeing his door closed. 

"I don't think so?" San answered. Yeosang's door was always left open if he was not home. Seeing as it was closed, the other might still be around. 

Wooyoung walked over to Yeosang's room, followed closely by San. He gave it a knock. When there was no clear answer, Wooyoung opened the door. 

Yeosang was still asleep on his bed, his blankets covering all of his figure. They wouldn't have noticed the otherworldly glow Yeosang's body was emitting if it wasn't for his uncovered face. It was odd, because Yeosang was still inside his hosting body, not his celestial form. They slowly approached him, Wooyoung sitting on his bed and removing the hair that covered his face. 

"Yeosang?" San called out and the other whined softly before he blinked his eyes awake. 

"It's almost late morning," Wooyoung said. "You have classes don't you?" 

"I'm not feeling well." Yeosang mumbled. 

Alarm bells rang loud and clear in San's ears at Yeosang's words. He looked at Wooyoung and saw the other staring back at him in concern. It wasn't common for Yeosang to be unwell. In fact, it didn't happen at all. As a celestial being, they were basically incapable of getting sick like humans did. The most that could happen to them was probably a little weakened by the lack of magic in their soul. To hear that Yeosang was feeling unwell was something majorly wrong. 

It could be that his magic was weakened due to Earth's energy, but it couldn't be to the extent that Yeosang would be bedridden. 

"What's wrong?" Wooyoung asked him. 

"Just- feeling a little bit weak. I think I'll rest at home. My soul might have been a little strained from being on Earth." Yeosang explained. 

"Should we bring you back to Yue?" San suggested. 

Yeosang shook his head weakly. "Let me sleep a bit more. Maybe I'll regain some energy after being well-rested." 

"Are you sure we shouldn't head back to Yue?"

"I'm _fine._ Please, just let me rest." Yeosang insisted. 

San sighed. Why were they assigned to such a stubborn Moon Prince? "Okay, we'll leave you to rest." 

Wooyoung looked like he was about to protest but San hold him off with a look. "But call us if anything happens. Spiritually, with a phone, I don't know, just, call us if you need anything."

"I know." Yeosang mumbled. San signalled for them to leave and let Yeosang get his rest. He turned back just before he reached the door. 

"Remember what I said." San reminded him. 

Yeosang gave him a weak smile. "I will. Thank you, San, Wooyoung." 

He heard Wooyoung sighed from beside him before San opened the door. They left Yeosang alone in the apartment with a heavy heart, but a college student was still a college student with classes to attend. Being celestial didn't exactly make you invisible on Earth. They still had a role to play for them to fit in.

  
  
  


"Do you think Yeosang is okay?" Wooyoung asked him when they saw each other again after their classes ended. With how much he concentrated in his class, San almost forgot that Yeosang was bedridden in their room. 

"I don't know," San answered him but he smiled as he looked at Wooyoung. "But we can always tell from our spiritual connection, right?" 

"San!" 

San turned around at the call of his name before he managed to feel the spiritual connection binding him with Yeosang. He saw Hongjoong approaching them in a rush. He waited for Hongjoong to stand before him and saw the other looking panicked as his eyes fell upon San, then Wooyoung. 

"Where's Yeosang?" Hongjoong asked, voice urgent. 

"He wasn't feeling well so he stayed home," Wooyoung answered, looking at the other in worry. "Is something wrong, hyung?" 

"Oh no, Selene." San ears perked up at Hongjoong's words. How did he know about Yeosang's celestial title? Hongjoong was human. "We need to get back to your apartment." 

"What?" San asked, confused. 

"Hurry! We need to get to your apartment. Something's wrong," Hongjoong urged before he sprinted off to the direction of their apartment. 

San glanced briefly at Wooyoung, seeing that the other was also confused but he tugged at San's sleeves. "We should follow him." 

They followed after Hongjoong even if the other was ways ahead of them. Hongjoong already knew where they lived so it wasn't a surprise that the other arrived there before them. It was a surprise however, when San saw their apartment door was unlocked. He was sure Hongjoong didn't have a spare key to their home. Wooyoung walked ahead of him, looking even more confused at the opened door. He placed his hand on the door knob and retracted his hand as quickly as he had placed it with a hiss. 

"Why is it so hot?" Wooyoung asked, entering their apartment with a push to the door instead of holding the door knob. 

Hongjoong was already standing outside of Yeosang's room, his door wide open as he stared at them with frantic eyes. "He's not here." 

San pushed past him to enter Yeosang's room. True to his words, Yeosang was not in his bed. It was void of anyone, leaving only a trail of what San saw as moondust. He turned towards Wooyoung and if it was only Hongjoong panicking earlier, now San was panicking as well.

"Maybe he went to get food?" Wooyoung suggested, trying to stay positive even if San noticed his voice shaking in worry. "Or maybe he went back to Yue?" 

"His wallet and phone are still here." Hongjoong said, shutting down that possibility quickly. "Can't you feel your spiritual connection with him?" 

San did as told. He could only feel a weak thrum from their connection, getting further until there was barely a hint of a connection there. Yeosang couldn't be at Yue or else they would feel him regardless. He was nowhere near them and not even anywhere they could reach him. 

Hongjoong sighed, pulling out his phone. "I'm calling Seonghwa over." 

San stared at Hongjoong's back as he called the other male. He looked over at Wooyoung who seemed to bore the same questions as he did regarding Hongjoong. They watched him intently from the back until Hongjoong was done with his phone call and turned back towards them. Hongjoong had the audacity to look surprised at being stared at by them when he had possibly acted the strangest he had been since they knew each other.

"Hongjoong hyung," San started. He watched as there was a glow emitting from the other's figure, similar to Yeosang. Except, while the Moon Prince's glow was almost blue-ish, Hongjoong's was a bright yellow. 

"Who are you?" 

  
  
  


"So what the both of you are trying to tell us right now, is that Hongjoong hyung is a Sun Prince?" San said as they sat opposite of each other on the floor. Why were they on the floor? San wasn't sure either but it felt appropriate to do so at such moment. 

"Youngest amongst my seven siblings but yes, a Sun Prince." Hongjoong clarified. 

San sighed as he turned to look at Seonghwa who arrived a few minutes earlier. Even better, arriving at their apartment through a portal in their wall. "And Seonghwa hyung, is a fallen?" 

"Yes," Seonghwa replied without blinking an eye. 

"A demon, huh?" Wooyoung said, looking at Seonghwa in interest. 

"A fallen angel," San corrected him with a gentle nudge to his elbow. They really didn't want to offend someone who could potentially help them. Seeing that Hongjoong had given him the emergency call, Seonghwa was surely going to be of big help. 

"So basically, a demon." Wooyoung deadpanned, certainly oblivious to San's attempt. 

Seonghwa merely rolled his eyes as he looked at Wooyoung. "Whatever I am, doesn't really matter, does it?" 

Wooyoung shrugged. "I don't know. It just comes as a surprise to me. It's unlikely to have the Sun Prince down on Earth and having a demon as his companion on Earth seems even more far-fetched." 

"It's no different to what Yeosang had been doing, right?" Hongjoong asked them. "It's not that I'm constantly needed in the Sun realm. My other siblings could contribute much more to Earth with their powers than I ever will. I could at least control it better here." 

"Wait, so you've known about Yeosang all this time?" San asked. Both Hongjoong and Seonghwa nodded their heads.

"I've always known there was something familiar with you," Wooyoung said, looking at Hongjoong. "I've told Yeosang before but he said I'm just making things up." 

"Yeosang knew." 

"He knew?!"

Hongjoong chuckled. "The Sun and the Moon aren't too far off from each other. Of course he would know, celestial beings are connected to each other in some way. But I told him to keep quiet about it, just because there's really no one to tell to who will believe."

"Does that mean-" 

"We know that you're his Star Knights?" Seonghwa cut San's sentence off. "Of course. It's hard to miss." 

"You knew as well?" Wooyoung asked towards Seonghwa. 

"Fallen angels, demons, a spirit that came from the underworld thrived in the presence of the moon and its companion. Obviously, I would know." Seonghwa answered.

San inhaled deeply despite there being no need for him to do so. He stared between Hongjoong and Seonghwa, trying to process everything that was happening. Hongjoong sighed at this. 

"If you're still unsure, then," Hongjoong inhaled, closing his eyes before he breathed out. 

When he opened his eyes again, his brown irises were replaced with golden ones. He was no longer wearing the outfit he had on when he met San and Wooyoung earlier. Instead, he had on a white suit, decorated with gold linings. His hair was a striking red and nestled atop of it was a golden crown, designed to look like leaves bunched together. Similar to that of Yeosang's that San had seen countless times. 

"My name is Helios. Nice to finally meet you, Australis and Borealis." He said. 

San's eyes widened. He scrambled to kneel down before the other. In the haste, he had changed into his celestial form as well. Beside him, Wooyoung did the same. 

"Your Highness, we apologize." San greeted him. 

"Lay off the formalities, would you? You've been calling me Hongjoong hyung the past few years, I don't really care if you call me formally or not," Hongjoong huffed out. San looked at him warily. "Sit down, both of you. This isn't Aten or Yue." 

"But-" 

"Sit." Hongjoong glared at Wooyoung and they obeyed him. 

"So does that mean we'll get to see your true form?" Wooyoung said, looking at Seonghwa. 

Seonghwa sighed, rolling his eyes. "Why can't I get the same respect as Hongjoong does?" 

"Because you're a demon." Wooyoung stated. "Technically our ranks are higher than yours in the magical hierarchy." 

"Magical hierarchy doesn't exist, you ball of gas!" 

Wooyoung gasped and San sighed at the same time Hongjoong groaned. "Can the both of you quit it? Wooyoung, show some respect. He's centuries older than you are." 

_"But hyung-"_

"We have important matters to deal with here." San cut Wooyoung off. "Can we please focus on Yeosang and where he's- vanished to?" 

"Something from the Underworld has taken him." Seonghwa stated. 

San looked at him, frowning. "Do you know what it is?" 

Seonghwa shook his head solemnly. "I'm sorry. It's the only thing I can garner from what he left behind. The Moondust might be a clue for the both of you. All I know is, whatever that has taken him is both from the Underworld but also not from there." 

Wooyoing squinted his eyes at him. "The hell is that supposed to mean?" 

Seonghwa sighed helplessly, pushing his hair to the back. "It means, whatever that has taken him came from the Underworld but did not originate from there." 

"Basically they weren't made in the Underworld, rather just living there to gain their powers." Hongjoong explained briefly. 

"Okay." San muttered out. "So what do we do now?" 

"We find a way to look for Yeosang and where he is," Seonghwa said. 

Wooyoung snorted. "Duh." 

San sighed as he watched Seonghwa roll his eyes for the umpteenth time today since he came to their home. If Yeosang wasn't Seonghwa's friend and if he wasn't theirs as well, San doubted the fallen angel would help them. Heck, Seonghwa probably wouldn't even be here for another minute because of Wooyoung. 

"For now, you need to do something about the Moondust." Hongjoong said. "Only the Moon people could touch that. If Yeosang had been kidnapped, he must have left that for the two of you as a call of help. Maybe bring it to Lunar and see if she has an idea of what's going on."

"We'll find him, right?" Wooyoung asked, wary. 

San looked at the other. He reached out his hand to hold Wooyoung's own. The other was worried, he knew this in the troubled look on his face and the connection between them that curled and unfurled anxiously. Yeosang was out there somewhere none of them knew where and he was in potential danger, of course both of them would be worried. So much for protecting their Moon Prince. 

Hongjoong smiled at them. "We'll help you find him."

  
  
  


"It's the Royal Guards of East! The Royal Guards are here!" Someone shouted frantically. Wooyoung peeked his head out from his window. 

He frowned. Even after being banished from the East Court, it seemed that the Royal Family from the East wouldn't leave him alone. Now, what were they doing here in the West area? He watched as someone climbed down his horse. The Royal Guard cleared his throat before he pulled out a scroll from his satchel. 

"Attention, villagers of the West Coast." The Royal Guard announced loudly. "The Royal Prince of East has been pronounced missing." 

There was a collective gasp from everyone in the village, villagers whispering amongst themself. Wooyoung's frown deepened and the Royal Guard continued. "The Royal Family of East hereby states, if anyone – be it noble or a villager – is able to find the Royal Prince and bring him forth, a treasure will be given. Until then, if you see any suspicious activities that could relate to the disappearance of the Royal Prince, do inform the Royal Guards of East. We will be guarding the West village from now on to look out for His Highness." 

"That is all." The Royal Guard announced before putting away the scroll and climbed back onto his horse. 

Wooyoung watched as they left the area. He quickly shut his windows, putting on his shoes and left his house. Wooyoung needed to find him soon.

  
  
  


"What do you mean the portal to Yue is locked!?" San exclaimed, unintentionally bursting out at Wooyoung. 

"It's what I mean! The portal to Yue is locked." Wooyoung said, frustration clear in his voice. 

Seonghwa sighed as he looked at them. "It can't be locked," 

"It's sealed, locked- I don't know!" Wooyoung bursted out. _"Point is_ we can't enter Yue because the portal has been blocked for us." 

Hongjoong breathed in deeply. "Okay. Let's not stress out about it. Wooyoung, what's actually going on?" 

"The portal that Yeosang made for us to access Yue is gone. And I tried making a new portal but my magic is not cooperating," Wooyoung explained. 

"Can you show me where the portal is?" 

Wooyoung gestured for Hongjoong to follow him. He brought Hongjoong back into Yeosang's room where he pulled out the drawer of Yeosang's study desk. Hongjoong peeked into the drawer, seeing it empty and turned towards Wooyoung.

"This is an empty drawer." 

"That's because the portal is gone!" Wooyoung huffed. "Yeosang made the portal in his drawer because, you know, who the hell would rummage his drawer and it kinda made sense to have it there. But right now it's gone. _Poof!_ Into thin air like Yeosang was." 

"A portal in a drawer, like Doraemon?" Seonghwa commented at the side. Wooyoung gave him a pointed look. 

"Okay, and you can't make a portal, why?" Hongjoong asked, cutting off any possible argument between them that might happen. 

"My magic wouldn't manifest it. I tried drawing it and conjured it up but it's not working. I can't even plainly summon one up." 

"Can't San do it instead?" 

"Please, he sucks at conjuring a portal."

"Hey, I do not!" 

Wooyoung watched as Hongjoong's face contorted into one of frustration. He decided to cut the Sun Prince some slack, he was here to help them find Yeosang, not deal with their panicking mess. And they did have to worry about Yeosang's whereabouts as well, instead of them being distressed over it. 

"San's magic doesn't allow him to make portals." Wooyoung explained. "Just a star, remember?" 

Hongjoong sighed. "I forgot that your magic has limitations just as much as ours. Celestial beings aren't really that powerful as most think we are. I'll help you make a portal for Yue." 

"Can you?" San asked, more curious than trying to sound offensive. 

"I've never made a portal for another celestial realm but I can try." Hongjoong said. "I've been to Yue briefly once, but I know how to make the portal. We can try. Anything could be worth it now."

Wooyoung watched as Hongjoong sat down on Yeosang's bedroom floor. Well, he wasn't really expecting the other to conjure a portal right in the middle of the Moon Prince's bedroom but he guessed that worked. Wooyoung moved aside to give Hongjoong enough space for his magic to work. He watched as the other mumbled something under his breath, drawing a portal with his hands glowing a bright yellow. Before he managed to complete the portal design however, Hongjoong retracted his hands back, hissing in pain and his magic drew back in with the movement. 

"What's wrong?" Wooyoung asked, worried at the other's discomfort. 

"Something's blocking my magic from making the portal." Hongjoong said. "There's definitely something wrong going on right now." 

"Hongjoong," Seonghwa called out and Hongjoong raised his head to look at him. "Draw a portal to Aten." 

"But we're supposed to go to Yue-" 

"Do it." 

Hongjoong bit down on his lower lips as he did what he was told to. He did the same steps earlier, only a different drawing for the portal, but just before his magic was able to connect the design, Hongjoong hissed in pain and pulled his hands away. He looked at them with wide eyes, finally realizing something. 

"The portals to the celestial realms are being blocked." He stated. 

"What?" San asked. 

"Gaea. Try making a portal to Gaea's palace." Seonghwa urged him. 

Hongjoong did as he was told but just like the previous two attempts, his magic refused to complete the portal and Hongjoong hissed back in pain. 

"Not even Gaea's." Hongjoong whispered. 

"No," San mumbled, cursing under his breath. "No. No. No. What do we do now?"

"Secure the Moondust. Whatever it is that took Yeosang, they don't want you to seek help from the Gods and Goddesses. They're blocking your entrance so we have to look for another alternative," Seonghwa told them. 

"But there is no alternative. The celestial realm can only be reached by its people and celestial beings. Nothing else." Wooyoung whispered out. 

Hongjoong raised his head to lock eyes with Seonghwa. The two Star Knights were certainly in a pinch right now. First, their Moon Prince went missing and now they couldn't even go back to their home realm. The stress of everything that happened in a span of less than a day must have gotten to them. Hongjoong could see it in the weak glow of their celestial form. Their magic must have been drained. 

"We'll think more about it in the morning." Hongjoong suggested. "For now, I think the two of you should rest. Your powers are weakened." 

"But Yeosang," San mumbled. 

"He's the Moon Prince. He wouldn't just die in the hands of whoever it is that has him. It's better for the two of you to rest or nothing you're doing would be of use." Seonghwa reasoned. 

"Okay." Wooyoung relented despite not really wanting to. 

"Seonghwa and I will leave as well and try to think of something. Make sure you get enough rest." Hongjoong said, standing up to leave. 

Wooyoung let San see the both of them out as he went to his own room. He laid down on his bed, staring up at his ceiling. Today's events had really taken a toll on him. Even without his hosting body, Wooyoung could feel a strain on his soul. And that strain seemed to be felt even more with the knowledge that Yue has been blocked away from his entrance. Wooyoung sighed, thinking about the possibility that he might not be able to return to Yue. A wave of sadness washed over him at the thought. 

There was a knock on his door and Wooyoung mumbled for San to come in, knowing that there was no one else in the house. San looked at him, worried and maybe a little worn out. 

"Can't sleep?" Wooyoung asked him. 

"I don't think I can sleep alone tonight," San answered. Wooyoung smiled at him, scooting over to make space for San and gestured for him to join him in bed.

"He'll be safe, right?" Wooyoung asked as they faced each other in bed. 

"It's like what Seonghwa said, Yeosang is not weak." San replied. 

"I'm just worried," Wooyoung sighed out. 

"I know, I am too." San mumbled out. He reached out to hold onto Wooyoung's hand. "We'll find him, Borealis. Selene has us to count on." 

Wooyoung nodded his head at this. "And we'll make sure he always has us to count on."

  
  
  


Yeosang jumped in surprise when the door to his cottage was slammed open. He turned around to look at who it was, placing down the straws he was arranging. He looked at Wooyoung who was at his door, breathless like he had run all the way here even though their houses weren't that far apart. 

"Wooyoung?" Yeosang called out, standing up to walk over towards him. Wooyoung raised his head to look at him with frantic eyes. 

"What is going on?" Yeosang asked, frowning. 

"The Royal Prince," Wooyoung gasped. "The Royal Prince has gone missing!" 

Yeosang's eyes widened at this. "How?" 

"I don't know!" Wooyoung exclaimed. He sighed, straightening up as he stared at Yeosang in worry. "He's not looking for us, isn't he?" 

"Do you think he would do that?" Yeosang asked, chewing down on the bottom of his lips. 

"I don't know," Wooyoung breathed out. "But I sincerely hope he does." 

  
  
  


San let out a small whine as he blinked his eyes awake. He wasn't that surprised to see Wooyoung snuggling into him in the bed. More times than once, they would end up in this position whenever they went to bed together. San gave Wooyoung a gentle squeeze, not too harsh that could jostle the other awake and Wooyoung merely mumbled something incoherent out. San smiled before turning around in the bed. 

It was still night outside, San guessed by the darkness in the bedroom and outside Wooyoung's window. Odd. With how recharged he felt, it felt as if he had slept for longer than that. Wooyoung's wall clock was pointed at two. Maybe he did only slept for a few hours. 

San carefully made his way out of bed, replacing his figure with a pillow Wooyoung could cuddle with. He walked out of the bedroom and turned on the television while he went to get a drink for his parched throat. San could hear a news reporter reciting her script from the television audio. Huh, weird. Why was the news playing at two in the morning? It must be a rerun or the midnight news running longer. 

"A weird phenomena had occured in South Korea," The news reporter read out. Must be another so-called alien sighting, San thought as he took a sip from his drink. "Right now, South Korea is experiencing extended nighttime. A complete darkness despite it being 2PM." 

San coughed. His eyes widened as he stared at the screen from where he was standing in their kitchen counter. That couldn't be true. The news outlet must be wrong. How could there not be daytime? The world was made with days and nights, not one period of darkness for the whole day. A black hole appeared from the wall beside their balcony – where San could clearly see the darkness their town was basked in – Seonghwa and Hongjoong climbing out of it with urgency in their eyes. 

"We have a big problem." Hongjoong stated.

  
  
  


"First, Yeosang went missing then the closed celestial realm portals, and now complete darkness in the whole of this country?" Wooyoung bursted out. "That doesn't make sense! Nighttime should always have an end." 

San had gone to wake the other up when Hongjoong and Seonghwa arrived. With Wooyoung's groggy state, it was difficult to tell him what had happened while they were asleep. It took him about three explanations before Wooyoung sobered up and was now pacing around in the living room. If Wooyoung wasn't sure what was going on, neither did San and especially not the Sun Prince nor the fallen angel in their home right now.

"Can you tell us how nighttime works so we can figure out what's going on?" Hongjoong asked them. 

"Lunar controls it." San said. "But Yeosang has access to controlling time as well. Usually it's him who controls nighttime."

"So he would be the one to exchange sky timelines with the Sun Prince?" Hongjoong asked. 

Wooyoung nodded his head. "Usually." 

"Okay," Seonghwa mumbled. "So, Yeosang's missing, the portals to celestial realms are blocked and it's nighttime here. I think those are big hints." 

"Yeosang only has the access key to this sky since he's staying here on Earth and controlling the nighttime from here." San pointed out. 

"That's another big hint," Hongjoong stated. "If Yeosang only has the access key to this country's sky and here's the only place where it's nighttime, that could mean that my brother doesn't have a way to contact Yeosang."

"Can you contact your brothers?" San asked him. 

Hongjoong shook his head solemnly. "With the celestial realms portal blocked, I can't get hold of anyone in Aten." 

"That's a problem, isn't it." Seonghwa mumbled. 

"Are you guys not seeing what I see right now?" Wooyoung asked. The three of them turned towards him, confused written all over their faces. 

"What do you see?" San asked. 

"Yeosang's missing, the portals are blocked, it's nighttime here," Wooyoung listed down. "The only way the Sun Prince in charge of the sky timeline could get in touch with Yeosang is through the celestial realm portals, unless that prince is down here on Earth. But it's nighttime here which means the said Sun Prince couldn't get in touch with Yeosang. _Which means_ Yeosang isn't in any celestial realms." 

"That's a good insight," Seonghwa commented. "But we have to remember, Yeosang is probably kidnapped by someone – or something." 

"Yeah, _but_ the Sun Prince and Moon Prince don't need to actually interact for them to change the sky timeline." Wooyoung explained. "As long as one of them is present in the celestial realm, even momentarily, they have access to the sky timeline. _They_ are the keys." 

"Wait, that- that actually make sense," Hongjoong mumbled out. "Because celestial beings are connected, especially the Sun and the Moon, whenever the other is present in their realms or in any close proximity, we'll just know. That's how I realize Yeosang is the Moon Prince because of our soul connection."

"And because Yeosang isn't around, the Sun Prince doesn't have access to the sky thus he can't change the timeline here." San concluded. "Huh, that _is_ a big clue right there."

"So Yeosang is either still here, or in a different place," Seonghwa pointed out. 

"Didn't you say the one who kidnapped him is from the Underworld? Maybe he's there." Wooyoung said. 

"I also said that they weren't an Underworld species." Seonghwa clarified. "Underworld creatures hold high respect towards Moon people regardless that the Underworld is filled with impure beings. If anyone is to defy the Underworld rules and kidnap the Moon Prince, do you not think that Lucifer would start throwing hands?"

"But isn't that an opportunity for them? With the Moon Prince capture, nighttime is longer and they get to roam freely," San stated. 

Seonghwa shook his head slowly. "Underworld creatures, they- don't really like to mingle with humans and other magical beings unless absolutely necessary." 

Wooyoung arched an eyebrow at this. "But you?" 

"I was an angel," Seonghwa sighed. "And after I fell, I don't really fit any of the standards for either magical beings. I'm impure for the Above but I'm a castaway for the Underworld. Fallen angels aren't really welcomed in the Underworld as a lot of you perceived, you know?" 

"So you're stuck here on Earth?" San asked. 

"I chose to be here. I don't have standards to meet, I'm more free."

San and Wooyoung nodded their heads at this. Earth had more carefree rules to abide by for magical beings. That was why there were a lot of them roaming Earth. If they paid more attention, it might be easier to spot the Unnaturals mingling around with humans. 

Wooyoung sighed as he finally took in all the information they had laid out earlier. "Yeosang isn't in the Underworld nor is he in Yue or any other celestial realms. So where could he be?" 

"Either he is still here on Earth, or he is in another realm we're not aware of," Hongjoong said. "Your connection?" 

San shook his head. "We can't feel the soul bond between us and Yeosang. He's far away, that's for sure." 

Seonghwa sighed. "We'll try to look for something else. Hopefully, we'll have more time before whatever it is that took Yeosang does something bad on him." 

"Will they harm him?" Wooyoung asked, worried. 

"He's the Moon Prince, if he's kidnapped, then his kidnapper must have a reason to do so." Hongjoong stated. His eyes softened however when he saw the troubled face on San and Wooyoung's faces. "But Yeosang _is_ the Moon Prince. He's strong enough to fend for himself." 

"He's also weak in physical attacks." Wooyoung pointed out. 

Hongjoong blinked at this. "Well, he's at least strong enough to fend for himself for the time being with his magic attacks. And that's if his kidnapper didn't block his magic."

"This is giving me a headache," San mumbled out. 

"We'll find him." Hongjoong assured them. "We'll make sure we do." 

San sighed for the umpteenth time since Yeosang went missing. He sat at the coffee table, books strewn across it. There were some modern books and other ancient ones they brought from Yue when they first moved to Earth. San would not have thought that they would dissect the books again after finishing it the first time during their training. But seeing as this was a close hint to Yeosang, they decided to give it a try. 

Seonghwa and Hongjoong had gone back as well, trying to figure out if there was anything they could work on. San stared out their window. The sky was still painted ultramarine, dark like the night would be. But the night sky had the stars and moon, this time the sky was only a dark canvas.

"Shocking, isn't it?" He heard Wooyoung said and San turned to look. The other was pacing around the room, a phone to his ear. 

"Yunho," Wooyoung mouthed when their eyes met and San arched an eyebrow at him. 

"Yeah, yeah. San and I are fine. Yeosang- Yeosang, too." Wooyoung answered weakly. Yunho must be asking about their well-being after the nighttime phenomenon was happening. "Is Jongho okay? That's good. Yeah, classes are cancelled so it should be fine for the time being. You too, take care." 

"He called you?" San asked when Wooyoung finally ended the call.

"Yeah," Wooyoung breathed out. "He was kind of panicking with the extended nighttime phenomenon so he gave me a call to ask how we are." He paused. "Do you think that we should tell him? Tell them?" 

San looked at him "About us not being human?" He asked. There was a gentle glow in his blue-ish skin and San almost forgot they were still on Earth after being in celestial form for two days (nights?) now. "Maybe. We should tell them, soon." 

"I think Jongho, Mingi and Yunho deserve to know. It's also not against any Yue rules for them to know our identity." Wooyoung added.

"We'll tell them, either when we find Yeosang or before that." San suggested. 

He watched as Wooyoung nodded his head mutely. San sighed, turning back to the books he was reading. With Yeosang still missing, both of them were still at a loss. San reached out his hand to flip over a page, but before the paper could turn over he heard Wooyoung gasping and turned to look at the other. 

"I got it," Wooyoung said, his eyes staring at an opened book. 

San looked at him weirdly before glancing at the book Wooyoung was boring holes into. "What did you get?" 

"We have to go."

"Go where? Wooyoung?" 

"Shift into your hosting body, San. We're going out." 

"But where?" San exclaimed but still did as he was told and followed Wooyoung closely behind. 

They got into Wooyoung's car and thank Goddess the other had a license because San was absolutely clueless about what was going on. Still, he sat on the passenger seat and let Wooyoung drive them to wherever it was he wanted to take them to. Wooyoung still refused to tell him where they were going but San started to feel uneasy when they entered the highway. It was another hour of driving later, when San almost dozed off that Wooyoung pulled over. 

He blinked his eyes open and even while inside the car, San could hear the crashing waves outside. Wooyoung turned off the ignition and exited the car, San following suit. They stood a few feet away from the sea with San being increasingly confused as to why they were there. 

"Why are we at the beach, Wooyoung? This is not the time to skinny dip in the dark. It's been days now, we need to find Yeosang. We _have_ to find him," 

"San," Wooyoung turned around, holding him by the shoulders. "Do you trust me?"

"Wooyoung..."

"Do you trust me?"

San inhaled deeply before letting out a breath. "Of course I do," 

"Then trust me. I know what I'm doing," Wooyoung told him. 

He let his hands fall back on his side. He turned back around and walked towards the sea. The waves crashed against each other, creating a simplified harmony ringing in the darkness. It wasn't night time, San was sure of it now. Because even the darkest of nights had its own light. This was just darkness, an endless darkness none knew the reason to.

"But Wooyoung, what are we doing at a beach?" San asked. "I understand that we've been stressed out looking for Yeosang but what does the beach have anything to do with it?" 

Wooyoung didn't say anything as he turned around to look at San. He held out his hand and San reluctantly reached out to him. He slowly pulled San to the sea, nearer to the crashing waves. They stood at the edge of the sea, their legs already a quarter in, their pants wet from the salty water. 

"Are you taking me with you to meet death?" San joked in order to lighten up his nervousness. 

They were celestial beings, drowning wasn't really a death option for them. But in their human form, they were the weakest they could be. Wooyoung glared at him and held up a finger between his lips asking him to keep quiet. San shut his mouth. He watched as Wooyoung closed his eyes and faced forward. The gentle sea breeze hit them in the face and San could savour the lingering taste of salt from the sea. Seeing as Wooyoung continued to be silent, he sighed and faced forward as well, closing his eyes. It wasn't long before San felt it. 

It was subtle, a gentle tug inside him that he would've missed if he didn't pay attention. But he was good at paying attention thus he felt it. San gasped. It wasn't Wooyoung tugging at the spiritual connection because the other was beside him so San would've felt it closer. This tug was distant yet still felt too close to home. It was Yeosang. 

"You felt that?" Wooyoung asked, looking at him. 

San turned to look at him. There was a single tear that dropped from the corner of his eyes and San's eyesight was getting blurrier with the tears building up.

"How did you know?"

"The gravitational pull of the moon causes a tidal effect on the sea, creating troughs known as waves," Wooyoung explained. "It's fascinating how powerful the moon is, behind his power and magic."

"Is he near?" San asked, still feeling in awe. 

Wooyoung shook his head. "He's- somewhere. Not far, but not easily reachable either. He still left us a clue though. It will make things a lot easier because at least we have an idea on where he might be." 

San sighed then. "Do you think we'll find him?"

"Of course we will," Wooyoung answered him confidently. "Afterall, we're the stars that guard the moon."

  
  
  


"Try searching the forest, he must not have gone far!" One of the royal guards commanded.

San held his breath. Shit, so much for losing them. Now he was stuck in the forest with guards all around. He looked at his surroundings, occupied with trees, trees and more trees, maybe with the one or two flower bushes. He could climb the trees but there was no guarantee how long he could stay up there. There was a chance that one of the guards could spot him; maybe he would trip on a branch and crash; perhaps he couldn't climb high enough. 

Well, there were only two ways to this. Whether he died while surviving or he died in the hands of his father. 

He decided he should maybe get away from the guards before climbing any trees. San swiveled his way through the thickets, trying to not attract attention with the noises. He managed to escape further away from the guards but San was truly one unlucky prince. While he thought he was free, he tripped over a vine, falling face forward, creating a bigger noise with his impact and the leaves crunching under him. His ankle was tangled with the vines and there was no way he could escape soon. 

There was the sound of leaves crunching under someone's steps. San raised his head slightly from laying face down on the ground and saw someone's boots before him. He was definitely done for. 

"San?" 

San's eyes widened. He looked up and saw a familiar face that matched the familiar voice. "Yeosang?"

  
  
  


"So, you might have an idea where Yeosang might be?" Hongjoong asked when he came over their apartment the next day (night?) with Seonghwa to discuss if they found any more clues. 

"Not _exactly._ " San corrected him. "You know how Wooyoung and I haven't been feeling our soul bond with Yeosang? Well, yesterday, we found a way to still feel his presence." 

"Does a soul bond have anything to do with finding Yeosang?" Seonghwa asked, genuinely curious. 

"It's how we know if the other soul is present." Hongjoong explained to him. "Celestial beings have soul bonds that connect them with other celestial souls, usually those who they have already form a connection with physically. It's how you know whether they are near you or if they are, _you know,"_

Seonghwa raised an eyebrow at him. "Know what?" 

San cleared his throat. "If a soul has ascended." 

"In other words, you can tell whether the other is dead or alive. In our case, Yeosang is alive, just _really_ far away from where we are." Wooyoung continued. 

"You can't pinpoint his exact location?" Hongjoong asked. 

"Based on what we could feel through our soul connection, it's there but it's really weak. It's not an indicator that he's dying but it's a weak thrum between us. It's as if he's not here on Earth." San told them. 

With them knowing how to feel their soul bond with Yeosang, it was definitely easier to know about the other's whereabouts and wellbeing. A weak thrum and the feeling of a loosening thread meant that he was far away. A soul connection that glowed a bright blue meant that Yeosang was in Yue. If the connection curled and unfurled a few times, that meant he was anxious or distressed. And if he was in any potential danger, the connection would flare up like fire, enough for San and Wooyoung to feel it. It was how they knew when to take charge. A soul bond could showcase many traits which was an indicator for the ones connected to it.

The problem now was, their connection with Yeosang wasn't a loosening thread. It was still sturdy. The only thing that the soul bond showcased was the weird thrumming like a guitar string. Like Yeosang was close with them, but still very far away. And as touching as that sounded, it was not reassuring. Because neither of them had felt this kind of connection before therefore they were pretty clueless on what they could figure out from this. 

"That's a problem, isn't it?" Hongjoong sighed.

San gave him a tight-lipped smile. "Do you guys find anything unusual?" 

Seonghwa and Hongjoong glanced at each other briefly. Then, Seonghwa pulled out an ancient book from his backpack. San peeked at the cover. He had never seen the book before, but he would recognize the Yue symbol anywhere. It was stamped on the cover, big and bold that it was hard to miss. 

"We didn't find a clue but Hongjoong found this in his stack of untouched books,"

"I got busy with _college okay?_ I was about to read it-"

"Anyways, we skimmed through it." Seonghwa cut him off. "It doesn't say much but it has a history of Yue. It's a sentient book so it's constantly being updated, you might find your names there. We thought the dark entities chapter might be interesting." 

San picked up the book from Seonghwa's hands. It was heavy and San could certainly feel the magical energy exuding from the book. His fingers traced over the matte cover as Wooyoung sidled beside him. San flipped the book and it was immediately turned into a page. 

_Moon Prince –_ the title read. There was a list of Moon Princes, some San had heard of while others he never knew existed. Moon Princes change every few centuries so it was not a surprise that the list took up almost three pages. His eyes skimmed down the list until he found Yeosang's name – or his celestial title at least – blinking a soft blue glow.

"Selene," San mumbled out. "Why is his name glowing?" 

"It's an indicator that he is the current Moon Prince who is alive." Hongjoong explained. "Aten has a similar book as well." 

San traced his fingers over the words and suddenly the book flipped through it's pages on it's own. Both him and Wooyoung backed up in surprise. 

"Is that supposed to happen?" Wooyoung asked, looking at Hongjoong and Seonghwa. Seeing that they were surprised as well, San guessed they didn't know about that either. 

"That didn't happen when we skimmed through it yesterday," Seonghwa confirmed. 

The book opened up to another page titled Moon Prince Selene. There was a portrait of Yeosang that San had seen in the Moon Palace before. Below that, there were details of Yeosang. His celestial title, his mundane name, his special abilities, his magick and- San paused in his reading. His past life. 

But Yeosang didn't remember his past life. When San tried to read about it however, the writings were smudged, like someone had forcefully tried to erase it. Hongjoong wouldn't do that, would he? Seonghwa did say Hongjoong never touched these books. Plus, it was a sentient book. Wouldn't the book resist if someone was trying to erase its content? Unless it was the book itself that was trying to erase the content. 

"Look, our names are here too." Wooyoung pointed out. 

And true to his words, San spotted their celestial titles on the bottom page. _Assigned Star Knights – Australis and Borealis._ San sighed internally. The assigned Star Knights couldn't even protect their Moon Prince and was now pulling at their hair trying to find him. Like Yeosang's name in the earlier page, their names were blinking a blue glow as well. Wooyoung traced his pointer finger at their names and the book flipped through its pages again until it reached San and Wooyoung's pages.

"Australis and Borealis," Wooyoung read out. "The Southern Crown and the Northern Crown." 

"Are you guys aware of your history?" Hongjoong asked. 

San nodded his head. "It's the first thing we learnt when we were reincarnated as celestial souls." 

"It's just amazing to see that even our magic weapon is written down here." Wooyoung mumbled. He blinked his eyes slowly. "Our past life?" 

"The writings are smudged, like Yeosang's page." San said. 

"It's possible for that to happen. When you're reincarnated as a celestial soul, chances are you won't remember your past life. Some because they refuse to remember before they were reincarnated." Hongjoong told them. 

"Do you remember your past life?" San asked. 

"A little bit. I know that in my past life my name was also Hongjoong. I was a musician too, that's why I decided to take Music Production now." Hongjoong said. 

"That's interesting. I wish I knew about my past life as well," Wooyoung said, lips jutting out in a pout. 

Something in the back of San's conscience told him that it was better that neither of them knew their past life. He was about to flip the pages again when the book did as it pleased. The book flipped through its pages and opened to a page with a horrifying picture. 

"Oh, shit-" Wooyoung cursed, almost throwing away the book if San didn't hold onto it. "The hell is that?!"

"Nightmare." Seonghwa stated just as San read the title of the page. "It was what caught our attention while skimming through it before. Since it's part of Yue's history, shouldn't you two know about that?" 

"We do." San clarified. "Well, we've _heard_ of Nightmare at least, never seen it in person. The Moon people had always called it a myth." 

"Is it a myth?" Hongjoong asked. 

"Like the Pheonix to the Unnaturals. Unless you've seen one, you can't tell if it is a myth or real." Wooyoung stated. "Nightmare is a creature that disrupts people's dreams. It creates chaos and inflicts fears on others. You'll never see its true form, only its powers which are a projection of your worst terrors." 

"Like, an actual nightmare that a human experiences?" Seonghwa asked. 

San nodded his head. "The Moon people create dreams, while Nightmare creates well, nightmares." 

"Is it possible that Nightmare is the one that captured Yeosang?" Hongjoong asked. 

"A possibility. We can't know for sure." San said. "Why would Nightmare capture Yeosang though?" 

"Here," Wooyoung said, pointing at a text on the page. "It says here that there was a war in Yue centuries ago. In the war between the Moon people and Nightmare and his underlings, the Moon people had won. Lunar had locked Nightmare away then. But it wasn't for long. Nightmare had set a curse, when he managed to break free by creating nightmares for humans, he would come back and capture the current living Moon Prince." 

"So, he took Yeosang?" Seonghwa asked. 

"He's definitely a top candidate." San sighed out.

"But where could they be?" Wooyoung asked. "With the celestial realms blocked, the Underworld out of question, where else to look?" 

"There's another problem too," Hongjoong said, looking out their balcony. "It's still night." 

"We still don't know why that's happening." Wooyoung slumped down. It felt like, the more clues they found, the more questions appeared. 

Their doorbell rang and San looked at all of them. "Did anyone order delivery?" 

All of them shook their heads. San frowned. He stood up to open the door, as he was one of the owners of the apartment. When he opened the door however, he wasn't really sure how to react when he saw who was behind the door. It was a good thing he remembered to change into his hosting body before getting the door or it would have been an awkward explanation on why he was blue.

"Mingi?" 

"Hey," The redhead greeted him. "I'm not gonna ask you where Yeosang is, pretty sure he's not around and I'm worried about that, of course. But can you at least do something about the sky? As much as I hate classes, I want it to resume soon so I can finish my degree."

San blinked his eyes at him. "Mingi, what are you babbling about?" 

Mingi sighed. "San, I know you're not human. And probably neither the rest of you in this house." 

  
  
  


"What are you doing here in the West?" Wooyoung asked him when they were all settled down in Yeosang's cottage. Thank goodness Yeosang lived further away from the village. Who knew what would happen if they caught San with them.

"I came to look for the both of you," San mumbled softly. 

Yeosang's eyes softened. "San, it's dangerous here for you outside the palace." 

"I know." San sighed out. "But it's dangerous for me inside the palace as well. My father is out to kill me," 

"And they say we are the betrayers," Wooyoung scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"But San this isn't the place for you," Yeosang coaxed him gently. "If the guards knew you were here,"

"I know, I know." He muttered. San looked at them, smiling softly. "But I miss you both." 

"You idiot," Wooyoung sighed before he launched himself onto San and pulled him into a tight hug. "We miss you too." 

San looked at him from where he rested his chin on Wooyoung's shoulders. Yeosang gave him a smile, subtle but held a lot of meaning for them. If they were to hide San, Yeosang hoped they didn't get caught too soon. 

  
  
  


"So, Yeosang really isn't here huh?" Mingi asked as he took a seat on their couch and looked at the four occupants in the apartment. 

"He's not." Wooyoung answered. He glanced at San who looked troubled as well on what they should tell Mingi. 

"We can't tell him," San hissed at Wooyoung before the other opened his mouth. "Yeosang would be mad at us if we told him without his knowledge. He can't know," 

"Know what?" Mingi asked, looking at the both of them calmly. "That Yeosang is a celestial being and so are the rest of you?"

They paused, staring at Mingi with wide eyes. The tall male didn't blink, instead staring back at them, looking peaceful. He didn't seem shocked when he dropped the bomb at them, as if it wasn't a big deal. It made the gears in their head turn. How would Mingi know? San was sure Yeosang didn't tell anyone else. If not, they would know. Then again, they didn't even know about Hongjoong until recently. 

"He's a Fae," Seonghwa pointed out. 

Mingi sighed out and like a cloak, he removed his glamour, showing them his true appearance. "You got me. Finally, someone notices. For a bunch of celestial beings, you guys sure are slow to catch up on the magick and supernatural huh?"

San stared at the other. His appearance was still pretty much the same as his human appearance. The only difference was the pointy ears, the gold freckles decorating his face and the unnatural shade of wine red of his eyes. Definitely not something a human looked like. Still, he was pretty much human-like unlike Hongjoong whose skin was yellow when he shifted into his celestial form or him and Wooyoung who basically turned blue in celestial form. 

"That doesn't make any sense." Hongjoong answered. "You can't blame me if I didn't know of your true nature. There's Faeries in Aten too but why is it that I can't tell who you are?" 

"That's because he's just a quarter of a Fae." Seonghwa replied. 

"And you're right again, Demon!" Mingi said, grinning while Seonghwa scowled at him. "My grandmother was part of the Seelie Court and while my mother never presented as a Fae, her son did. It's probably why you've never noticed that I'm a Fae as I'm barely even one."

"Then what brings you here to us?" San asked him. 

"That sounds so cryptic," Wooyoung commented. 

Mingi let out a snort before his face turned serious. "Yeosang is missing, isn't he?" 

San nodded his head slowly. "But how do you know? We've never told anyone." 

Mingi sighed, clasping his hands together, he looked at them. "I have to tell you this and I know some of you might be mad at me but I hope this doesn't jeopardize our friendship."

"Go on," Hongjoong said, nodding his head. 

"I'm a Fae, yeah? Even if I'm not a full-fledged one, I still have most of my Fae abilities because my grandmother was one of the strongest Fae in her Seelie Court. It just so happened that one of my abilities is psychic and I- I saw something. I had a premonition," Mingi gulped. "I knew there was something coming for Yeosang." 

San eyes widened. "And you didn't tell us?" 

"I told Yeosang." Mingi clarified. "He came to me, the same night I had a dream something was coming for him. I told him what I saw even if it wasn't anything I could make out with my naked eye." 

"Yeosang knew about you?" Seonghwa asked. 

"He knows I have psychic abilities and that's about it. He doesn't know I'm part Fae." Mingi said. "After I told him what I saw, he told me to not tell anyone about it. He said if it's coming for him then he'll let it have him. It was a risky attempt but he said he could handle it. I shouldn't have listened to him." 

"The dream you had..?" Hongjoong trailed off but Mingi seemed to understand his indication.

Mingi shook his head. "It's not anything detailed. I'm only part Fae so my magic has its limitations. I only saw that something is coming for Yeosang, but I have no idea what it is. The only other hint I got is for Yeosang to stay away from magic such as portals and magical wards. I told him that but," 

"We did it still," Wooyoung muttered out. "It's just as the spirit said. Shit- San, we could've stopped Yeosang from getting kidnapped." 

"No, you wouldn't stop him from getting kidnapped. Just slower down the process. That thing will still come for him, regardless. Magic from Yue just happened to strengthen it." Mingi said. 

"I guess it really is Nightmare," San sighed, rubbing his face with a hand. 

Wooyoung stared off into the distance before he turned back towards Mingi. "How did you know we weren't humans then? If you're only part Fae, it's impossible for your magic to know." 

"Psychic, remember?" Mingi told him. "It's weak but it's useful. I knew what Yeosang was when he came to me that day. The two of you, it wasn't hard to notice, neither of you were subtle."

Wooyoung let out a scandalized gasp while Seonghwa snorted. San thought they had done a great job at fitting in. Maybe it was because Mingi was magical which made it easier for him to notice. Hopefully, their remaining mundane friends didn't catch onto the fact that they were not humans. 

"I knew Hongjoong hyung is a Sun Prince because of my grandmother. She was part of the Treasure Court who worked closely in Aten. She had a book about the Sun Realm as well, that was how I knew. I just never voice it out," Mingi said before looking at Seonghwa. "As for Seonghwa, we've worked together before." 

"And you didn't think to tell any of us that Mingi wasn't human?" Hongjoong exclaimed, pushing Seonghwa forcefully. 

"He's only partly Fae!" Seonghwa answered as he tumbled to the side. "Plus, it's not my right to tell that Mingi wasn't human." 

"You could have given us a hint. He would have been a great help to us," Wooyoung scoffed. 

"Oh, so now it's my fault? I'm just a fallen angel, not a celestial being! I didn't even realize Mingi was a Fae I worked with before until twenty minutes ago," Seonghwa huffed. 

Mingi gasped, putting a hand over his chest. "You don't remember me? How offensive, Demon!" 

"I worked with you while you were in Fae form, how would I notice?"

"There's barely any difference between his magical form and his human form." 

"Wait, we need to decide what to do now," San chimed in. "We can figure out the minor details about Seonghwa and Mingi later on."

"San's right, we should figure out how to save Yeosang." Mingi said, nodding his head. "But you should open the door first, they would be of great help to us."

"What-" 

There was frantic knocking at the door as well as the doorbell being pushed several times simultaneously. San looked at Mingi in which the other merely shrugged his shoulders. Psychic, right. Weird but it was still magic and San had seen weirder things. He made his way towards the door, not before he turned towards Mingi. 

"You're not gonna change?" San asked him. 

Mingi shrugged his shoulders again. "They'll find out eventually."

"Who could it be?" Hongjoong asked, looking at the front door. 

"Yunho." Mingi answered just as San opened the door and Yunho barrelled inside the apartment. 

"Where's Yeosang?" Yunho asked, voice frantic as he shook San by the shoulders. 

"What's going on?"

"Yunho, calm down please." Jongho pleaded, trying to pull Yunho away from San. 

"No! I'm not going to calm down. San, where's Yeosang? Is he safe? _Where is he!?"_ Yunho urged. 

San turned his head to look at the others in the house for help. Wooyoung stared at him back, clueless as well. Right, Borealis was pretty much useless at improvisation in a situation like this. He turned towards Hongjoong with much difficulty since Yunho wouldn't stop shaking him by the shoulders. Hongjoong seemed like the only functional figure in this house who could think of something to do. He looked at San, eyes calculating. It didn't take him long for Hongjoong to let out a resigned sigh, finally figuring out what to do. 

"Yunho, Jongho, how about the two of you come in first," Hongjoong said, finally gaining the attention of Yunho, enough for him to stop shaking San. 

"But Yeosang-"

"We'll explain it to you." Seonghwa cut him off. "Please, just come in and sit down." 

Yunho was reluctant at first but Jongho patted him gently on the shoulder. With the soft persuasion of the youngest, Yunho relented and let Jongho bring him inside. San followed them silently after he closed the door behind them. Jongho and Yunho took a seat at one side of the couch, not before Jongho shamelessly stared at Mingi who was sitting calmly. It wasn't easy to take in one of their friends casually sitting there in his non-human form, even if there was barely any difference. 

San stood beside Wooyoung, arms crossed across his chest while Hongjoong and Seonghwa stood before the other three on the couch. There was tension in the room, knowing that there were many untold secrets between them and it made San feel bad that they had to hide this from their friends for so long. Yunho looked positively distraught and San wondered how the other knew that Yeosang wasn't around. It would be one hell of a ride to try and explain what was going on to – San guessed and hoped – the only two humans in their friends' circle.

  
  
  


"I'm sorry this isn't much," Yeosang said, handing over a plate of food to San. 

"Nonsense," San replied, taking the plate from Yeosang's hands. "Everything is more than enough. I'm sorry I burden you with my presence." 

"You were never a burden, Your Highness." 

San shook his head gently. "You will never let go of that title from me, huh?"

"Even if your father rips the title away from you, you will still be the only prince I know of," Yeosang answered, giving him a smile. 

San smiled back, brighter and more beautiful than Yeosang last remembered of him. "What is a prince without his dear companions? I will be nothing more of my title if it wasn't for you and Wooyoung," 

"We have done nothing for you except bringing you more trouble." Yeosang retorted. 

"Believe me," San replied. "You've brought me more joy than you could've ever imagined."

  
  
  


"Before we get into the finer details," Hongjoong started, watching as Yunho finally calmed down a little from his initial outburst earlier on. "Why did you guys suddenly come here?" 

"It's- I- I- dreamt of Yeosang," Yunho replied, taking a deep breath. "And at first I thought it was just a normal dream but then, everything felt too real." 

San blinked. He looked at Wooyoung before turning towards Hongjoong and Seonghwa. All of them looked surprised. Neither of them had heard of Yeosang after his disappearance and suddenly Yunho came here today saying that he dreamt of the Moon Prince. 

"Can you tell us more?" Wooyoung urged. 

Yunho let out a shaky breath. "In my dream, Yeosang was tied up. He looked- looked tired but his skin was blue and there was a weak glow to his figure. I asked him what happened and he- he told me something got him. He said he can't stay here for long and told me to look for him. Then there was a scream and it was so loud and shrill before I was startled awake."

"Yunho hyung started screaming and crying then so I went to his room," Jongho continued. "He told me what happened and insisted that we come over now." 

"He's here, right? Yeosang is here. He's not in pain or anything?" Yunho asked, worried. 

Hongjoong sighed, looking at the rest before turning back towards Yunho. "There's something we need to tell the two of you." 

"First of all, Yeosang isn't here." San replied. "The dream you had of Yeosang, might actually be the _real_ Yeosang. It's a Dream Call that only Moon Princes are able to do. I have no idea why Yeosang decided to use it on you, but at least we know now that there is a way to reach him." 

"What do you mean Yeosang isn't here? Where could he be? What's a Dream Call?" Yunho asked. 

"In this world, this universe, Yunho, there are two types of life – the Naturals and the Unnaturals." Hongjoong. "The Naturals are animals, plants, humans, like you and Jongho. As for the Unnaturals are like me, Seonghwa, San, Wooyoung, Mingi and Yeosang."

"So, you guys aren't actually humans?" Jongho asked carefully. 

"You might have caught onto something but no, none of us here are humans except for the two of you. In fact, I'm a Sun Prince." Hongjoong explained. 

Yunho blinked his eyes slowly, looking more confused than he was earlier. "A what?"

Hongjoong sighed. "How do we explain?"

"Magic. We're magical, Yunho. The six of us have powers and magic in our veins that enables us to work our way around this world in an easier alternative than humankind." Mingi chimed in. 

"What are you?" Jongho asked while Yunho still looked confused. 

"I'm a fallen angel," Seonghwa said. "Mingi is part Fae while the rest of them are celestial beings. Hongjoong is the Sun Prince from the Sun realm – Aten, where his magic mostly derived from the sun. San, Wooyoung and Yeosang are from Yue, the Moon realm." 

"The two of us are Star Knights or celestial Stars. Yeosang is the Moon Prince we serve," Wooyoung explained further.

"So, none of you are humans?" Yunho asked again carefully even when Jongho had already asked the same question before.

The others shook their heads simultaneously.

"I knew it," Jongho muttered under his breath, earning a collective eyebrow raise from everyone else. "There's no way Yeosang was human with those looks. Unreal." 

San snorted at this, clearly amused. Well, Jongho was always the brightest amongst their bunch. If anyone was to suspect they weren't humans in the first place, it was definitely their youngest. 

"So you guys are magic. What do you actually do?" Jongho asked, curious. 

"I'm a fallen angel and if you've ever heard of it, you know that I'm not all the things they talked about. I have wings, albeit a little bit broken, and I can fly. A few manipulation powers and that's it." Seonghwa explained.

"I'm a Sun Prince and as Seonghwa said before, my magic and powers derived from the Sun. I'm able to change the time of day but those are mostly my brothers' doing. I prefer sticking to plant nurturing and magic that has something to do with nature." Hongjoong replied. 

"I'm part Fae. Not much magic but I do have psychic abilities. They're pretty weak but useful at certain times." Mingi said. 

"While Wooyoung and I are Star Knights," San explained. "Star Knights are something similar to soldiers and guards – knights, you see. We protect the Moon Prince from harm though we did fail in doing so recently."

"And Yeosang is the Moon Prince we protect. His powers come from the Moon and he protects the Moon. He controls nighttime and dreams, which explain how he ends up appearing in Yunho's dream though we're unsure why he's there." Wooyoung continued.

"Wait," Yunho said. "So Yeosang is a Moon Prince. Is that something like, Sailor Moon?"

Everyone stared at him. 

"What's Sailor Moon?" San asked. 

Mingi merely sighed. "Yunho, sweetie, Sailor Moon is an anime." 

"Yeah but she's also a Moon Guardian and protects the Earth. Isn't that similar to what Yeosang is?" Yunho justified.

"I don't think Sailor Moon has anything to do with a Moon Prince," Jongho commented.

"No, Yeosang is not the Sailor Moon," Hongjoong sighed out, pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn't expect Yunho and Jongho to accept their true nature so easily like this. "Though I do admit, they carry similar vibes." 

"Maybe he's not Sailor Moon but he appeared in my dreams and he looked like he was in pain," Yunho mumbled sadly. 

"Did he really disappear?" Jongho asked, sounding just as sad as Yunho was. 

Seonghwa's eyes at them softened that San wasn't sure if a fallen angel was capable of doing so. Then again, Seonghwa wasn't just any fallen angel. He was their friend. 

"He went missing a few days ago and then now, we're stuck in an unknown nighttime." Seonghwa explained. "It might have something to do with Yeosang's disappearance. Something kidnapped him. We know who it is now, but we're not sure how to reach them."

"Yunho's dream might be a clue for us," Hongjoong said, turning towards San and Wooyoung. "Any ideas?" 

"It's a Dream Call." San stated. "It's a type of magic only Moon Princes are capable of manifesting." 

"Usually used for the dead to reach their loved ones for a last goodbye. It's hard to say if it's a Dream Call or merely a dream, even worse, if it's Nightmare's doing. But if it's really a Dream Call from Yeosang then it would be a big clue for us." Wooyoung said. 

"But why would he appear in my dreams?" Yunho asked. 

"Because he can't interfere with ours. Our magic abilities block other entities from entering our mindspace or our dreams even if it came from the Moon Prince itself. For a human, it's easier for Yeosang to have access since he's always creating dreams for your kind and nothing else blocks your mindspace. Not sure why he chose Yunho between the two of you though. Maybe it had to do with your sleep timing." San explained.

"Wait, so Yeosang creates dreams? Is that why I've always had the happiest dreams when I'm down?" Jongho asked. 

San smiled at this which made Jongho's eyes widened in awe when he received the confirmation. "You'll be surprised at how much effort he put into making your dreams."

"And you won't know until we find him," Mingi chimed in. "Come on, back to the books we go. Let's make sure we get Yeosang home, safe and sound."

  
  
  


"You're not asleep?" San jumped in place at the sudden voice of another occupant in the kitchen. He turned around and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was only Wooyoung. 

"You scared me," San replied, holding a hand to his heart to calm it down. 

"Sorry," Wooyoung said, grinning sheepishly. 

San returned the smile. "I couldn't sleep so I got up and went to get a drink instead. You?" 

Wooyoung hummed. "Had a nightmare," 

"Why are the two of you awake?" They turned around to see Yeosang with his hair disheveled and the oil lamp he was holding illuminating his face. 

"You're going to burn out the oil," San commented instead. 

"Not as worrying as why the two of you are awake at possibly two in the morning, perhaps." Yeosang retorted. 

And San could never win against the other. Not when he was a prince, neither now that he was in Yeosang's home. He sighed as he looked at Yeosang who was staring back at them worriedly. It must be worrying, a runaway prince with two villagers that were exiled from his own kingdom was now hiding in plain sight from the Royal Guards. He would ask Yeosang why he was awake as well in the middle of the night but the crowded kitchen didn't feel like a suitable place to discuss. San sighed again.

"Should we sit in the main room? Seeing that none of us are asleep," San suggested. 

Yeosang and Wooyoung nodded mutely at him before they headed to the main room. It was small but less crowded than the kitchen at least. They sprawled around on the floor, the straw that Yeosang had pieced together into a make-shift carpet itched at San's pants. 

It was nothing like the thick carpet in his room back in the palace where Yeosang and Wooyoung had sprawled across once upon a time. It was simpler than that, maybe even worth less. But Yeosang made it work for himself and San thought, as he sat there with Wooyoung and Yeosang within his arm's reach, even sitting in the mud, he could go through it. He scooted closer to them before Wooyoung pulled him over by the shoulder and dragged them towards Yeosang where Wooyoung rested his head on Yeosang's shoulders while San leaned against Wooyoung's body. 

"Why are you awake though?" Wooyoung asked, snuggling closer. San raised his head slightly to look at Yeosang and the other had a serene look on his face.

"You know I've never slept well," Yeosang mumbled quietly. 

"You still have trouble sleeping?" San asked. 

"Sometimes," Yeosang replied. "It worsened when we were exiled but it's getting better, I think? I only got up when I heard someone in the kitchen and went to check. Just to make sure." 

"You should stop worrying so much." Wooyoung reprimanded him gently.

"I can't help it." Yeosang whispered. "It's been a while since we're together like this. I have to make sure that we're all safe." 

San reached out for his hand blindly and Yeosang seemed to get the hint as he held out his hand to intertwine with San's. He sunk further into Wooyoung's body. "But not at the expense of your health, Yeosang."

"I know. But it's only precautions," Yeosang replied to San. "And you two?"

San hummed softly. He looked at Wooyoung and saw the other nudging him to talk first, so he did. "I couldn't sleep. Had a lot in mind." 

"We'll keep you safe," Wooyoung reminded him. 

"I know. And I don't doubt that. But I don't want to put you two in danger." San said. 

"We've already put ourselves in danger when we met you," Yeosang answered. "And we don't regret that."

San sighed, playing with Yeosang's fingers. "I don't deserve you both." 

"You deserve happiness and so much more, San. We'll give that to you with every puff of our breaths. We promised you this before we were banished, remember?" Yeosang said, making San smile. "Wooyoung?"

"Hm?" Wooyoung hummed as he looked at Yeosang, fingers still absentmindedly threading through San's hair. "What is it?" 

"Is something bothering you?" Yeosang asked. 

Wooyoung shook his head and San stretched his neck to look at the other. "I just had an unpleasant dream." 

"It's only a work of the demons," San consoled.

"I know, but it felt too real." Wooyoung mumbled softly.

"Do you want to tell?" Yeosang asked.

Wooyoung shook his head firmly. "I rather forget." 

They stayed silent for a moment, respecting Wooyoung's wishes. It kind of reminded San of something he had heard when he was younger. "There was this story about dreams one of the palace maids told me before." 

"What is it about?" Wooyoung asked, curious.

"There was a palace on the Moon and in it lived the Moon Goddess and the Moon Prince who controlled the land. There was civilization living on the Moon as well." San started. "While the Moon Goddess controls the phases of the moon, the Moon Prince creates dreams for humans." 

"The Moon Prince?" Yeosang wondered.

"Yes. The Moon Prince creates dreams and makes sure everyone dreams of only pleasant events. But sometimes, the Prince gets mad at humans' selfishness and punishes them by giving them nightmares." San continued.

Wooyoung pouted. "Well, that isn't nice of him." 

San chuckled softly. "He only does that to remind humans that they weren't superior to anything else." 

"I wish I was the Moon Prince," Yeosang commented. "So I could make sure that my loved ones will only dream of the best dreams." 

"Will you make sure I never have nightmares anymore then?" Wooyoung asked. 

"Of course." Yeosang answered, smiling at them. "Especially you two, I'll make sure no harm comes in your way. Not even in the form of a dream or a nightmare."

  
  
  


Wooyoung stood out on their balcony, staring at the ultramarine sky. It was a complete darkness that he couldn't see a single stray of light. He could hear the faint sound of Mingi snoring on their couch. Their friends decided to crash at their place after researching for a way to connect with Nightmare for hours and Jongho could barely keep his eyes awake. Even Seonghwa and Hongjoong were taking a rest in San's room, the tiredness seeping into them that they decided to spend it here instead of going home like they had been doing the past few days – nights? Wooyoung was still unsure what to call it. 

He turned around when he felt a presence coming near him and smiled when he saw that it was San. The other Star Knight shifted so he was standing beside Wooyoung and leaned towards him. 

"Missing the Moon tonight?" San asked him and Wooyoung's eyes softened. 

"Very much." Wooyoung mumbled. 

"We'll find him. We're getting closer, I'm sure of this." San replied. 

Wooyoung hummed softly. "Do you- ever wonder what is written in the past life section of our chapter in that book?" 

San stayed silent for a second longer and Wooyoung turned to look at him. The other looked down at the city lights illuminating the streets. "I do." 

"Before Yeosang was kidnapped, I had a dream." Wooyoung told him. 

"What kind?" 

"Intriguing." Wooyoung answered. "In that dream, I was talking to someone. I couldn't see their face but apparently, that person and I, we were getting banished."

"From?" San asked, an eyebrow arched. 

"From, some kingdom? I'm not sure myself." Wooyoung mumbled. "The dream ended there and I never had any more dreams related to that event until- until Yeosang went missing." 

San blinked at him, his curiosity peaked. "You didn't tell me about this,"

"I- I wasn't sure of it. But I- I dreamt of us, of me, you and Yeosang. We were in this past time period on Earth, not where we are right now." Wooyoung continued. 

"You think, that could've been our past life?" San asked. 

"Maybe," Wooyoung whispered. "But I'm not sure either. You were a prince while Yeosang and I were the banished villagers. You ran away from the palace, but I never got to know why from the dream."

San let the information sink into him to process. "Do you think our past lives were connected? Is that why it's erased in the books?"

"I think so," Wooyoung mumbled. "Maybe that's why we're here now, together. I'm not sure why it's erased in the books." 

"Do you think Yeosang knows about our past lives being connected?"

"Why would you ask that?" 

"Because," San paused, thinking about that time he had the conversation with Yeosang. "I've asked him once whether he remembered his past life and he shut me down."

"If he knew, why would he hide it from us?" Wooyoung asked, curious but also sounding hurt at the implications.

"Did something bad happen to us back then?" San said. 

Wooyoung shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. I think the dreams are barely even halfway through our past lives."

San sighed and he leaned closer towards the other. Wooyoung wrapped an arm around San's shoulders, pulling him closer. He could feel the soul connection between him and San, and there was another connection, a weak thrum but still there. It was theirs with Yeosang. Despite the other being who knew where, Yeosang's soul bond with them was still sturdy even if they could barely feel it before it faded away again. It made Wooyoung yearn for the Moon Prince more, at not being able to see him physically or hold him, but only feel him through a magical presence that was barely even there. 

"I miss him," San said, as if he read Wooyoung's thoughts. Maybe their soul bond gave it away. 

"I miss him too." Wooyoung mumbled back. "There's so much left unsaid. I really want to tell him everything, to see him again and hug him. San, I want him with us again."

"Me too, Wooyoung, me too." San sighed out. "But we have no clue where Nightmare could have brought him to."

He felt San slumped against him and Wooyoung gave him a gentle squeeze. With their Moon Prince still missing and the portal to Yue blocked, they only had each other now. Of course, they had their friends who were currently sprawled all over their apartment but it wasn't the same. Wooyoung had known San and Yeosang for centuries. They had always been each other's strengths, each other's everything even back in Yue. 

And when Yeosang chose to come to Earth, it was with his recommendation that San and Wooyoung got to follow him. Because Goddess forbid, the three of them were separated. Ever since he woke up as a Star and the first being he saw was San and the other being Yeosang, Wooyoung couldn't remember a time where they were separated since then. It was always Your Highness Prince Selene and his two Star Knights, Australis and Borealis. It was always him, San and Yeosang. It was always the three of them. 

Yet, days had gone by and Yeosang was still not found. It was not the same for their apartment to be void of any one of them for too long. It was unsettling that they weren't a complete trio. Because no matter what, it was always the three of them.

"What if we don't find him?" Wooyoung whispered quietly, terrified at the thought that he couldn't help but voice it out. 

"Nonsense, Borealis." San reprimanded him, voice stern. "We will find him. Selene needs us as much as we need him. We'll find Yeosang, we'll make sure he's safe. Even if we get tangled into danger ourselves."

Wooyoung's arms slid down San's body until he found his hands and intertwined their fingers together. He inhaled deeply despite not needing to but it calmed down the curl and unfurl of his and San's soul bond. 

"Just like we promised on the day we were reborn, right?" Wooyoung asked, looking at him. 

San stared back, smiling slightly as he gave Wooyoung's hand a gentle squeeze. "To protect the Moon Prince from any harm within our every abilities, even if it kills us before it reaches the prince."

  
  
  


Meeting each other, was an accident on all of their parts. 

San had been walking alone in the Palace gardens, feeling increasingly lonely that particular day. He wasn't sure why he was in a damped mood. It might have to do with the one month death anniversary reminder of his mother. Walking with heavy feet, San had ventured deeper into the gardens, quiet as to not attract the Palace workers. That was when two young males stumbled into the garden through the flower bushes, startling the Royal Prince into a halt. 

He looked at the two intruders with wide eyes and they stared back at him in surprise. Ironic considering they were the one who trespassed.

"Who are you?" San asked, voice stern but quiet to not alert anyone else. 

"Your Highness," The two of them scrambled to their feet and bowed before him. "Please do not execute us. We swear in our hearts that we came without harm." 

"You trespassed into the Palace grounds, how could I trust you?" San said, being careful around the two of them. 

"There's no need to trust us," One of them said, looking at San. "We were only looking for a lost item. If you let us search for it, we will leave soon." 

San shook his head. "I can't allow that."

"Your Highness, please." The other one pleaded, kneeling on the ground. "It's a possession of my mother, it's my last reminder of her. I need to find it." 

San stared at them. And maybe he was a little soft hearted. Not as cruel as the Palace guards who grew up in the military. Not as heartless as his father, the King. Neither was he as ruthless as his brothers. Because a mention of the word mother and the implications of her death was enough to soften San and he internally sighed, knowing how much trouble he would get into if someone else knew about this. 

"What is it that you lost?" San asked and the two of them stared at him with wide eyes. 

He ended up helping them look for the lost item. It was a challenge as the item apparently was a jade ring. There was no way they could find it easily in the thick bushes of flowers in the Palace gardens. And he was right. Because as the hours passed, the search proved to be futile. 

"I can't find it," The one who was looking for it mumbled sadly and San's heart couldn't help but twinge in pain. 

"You'll still have her in your memories." His friend said. 

Memories, of course the male had it but it wasn't the same as having one of her prized items. It was nothing like having a dead loved one warm in their arms. San knew this, because he hadn't felt that warmth in a month. 

"You two should head back, one of the guards or maids might come and look for me." San told them. 

"Thank you, Your Highness. We're sorry for troubling you." They said, bowing their heads. 

San stared at them a moment longer. "Your names, could you give them to me?" 

They stared at him, hesitant. Of course they would be. What if San told their names to the guards and had them executed? They couldn't tell. But San wasn't a tyrant. He was merely curious and wished to know. 

"Kang Yeosang," The first one said, even with hesitance in his voice.

"Jung Wooyoung." The other one said. 

San nodded his head. "Come back tomorrow. Same time today. We'll look for it again and I'll help you as well." 

They looked surprised. It wasn't expected of a prince to help commoners. Though that was it, wasn't it? San wasn't the typical prince. Too soft to fit in with his royal family and yet born into royalty that would never fit the commoners. Peculiar for neither sides. 

"Thank you, Your Highness." Yeosang said and San could see the look of gratitude in both of their eyes before they slipped back from where they came from just as a maid came to look for him.

San wondered that night if they would ever come again the next day. Yet they did. And for every single day after that. 

Without him knowing, Yeosang and Wooyoung had become a big part of San's life. Filing in and fitting perfectly to ease the loneliness in his heart. From the gardens, San sneaked them up to his room and somehow, he managed to bring them through the front gate instead of the hole in the garden walls. His father didn't know and San prayed for it to be kept that way. The guards were too cowardly to tell him off; his brothers never bat an eye at whatever he did, so why would they care over two commoners that San brought in?

So they spent the days in San's chamber where they talked about a lot of things. San found out more information about Yeosang and Wooyoung – they were both orphans living in an orphanage in the village but the people there are cruel and they always attempt to run away but never got too far as they were young and clueless. Yeosang and Wooyoung were best friends but they said San was theirs too and it might be hard for him, but San figured that he could call them his best friends as well. 

"You look pretty when you smile," Yeosang commented one day while they were laughing about something Wooyoung had said. 

"You look pretty too, always." San replied, making Yeosang blushed brightly.

"Hey, then what about me?" Wooyoung asked, pouting at them.

San chuckled at this, reaching out to hold his hand. "You're the prettiest." 

Wooyoung grinned brightly. He let out a giggle before he lunged forward and brought the two of them into a hug. They laughed together with him, falling back into the soft mattress of San's bed.

"Father, no!" 

"You have no rights to call me that," His father hissed at him. "You disgust me, San. Your behaviour, your attitude, it doesn't fit for a prince." 

"But it doesn't have to do with them, doesn't it? So why must you punish them?" San retorted. 

"To get rid of the same kind as them." His father snarled. San was crying and he knew his brothers were staring at him but he didn't care. He couldn't have his father punish them. 

"Please, don't. I made them come here," San pleaded, tugging at his father's robe.

"Don't touch me," His father bellowed, pulling away from San. "I should have ask her to throw you out the moment you were born. Cursed child." 

San fell to the ground and watched as his father left the palace. Everything was a mistake. His birth, his decisions, nothing was right in this life for him. Everything except meeting Wooyoung and Yeosang. He stood up abruptly, ignoring the tremble of his legs and the stare of everyone in the palace court as he ran with all his might to reach them. The robe he was wearing falling back behind him, reminding him that royalty means nothing if he never fit in with them in the first place.

  
  
  


"Do you two know about Dreamscape?" Mingi asked them out of nowhere. 

His eyes were still half-shut and his hair disheveled. He had suddenly come to their balcony while San and Wooyoung were talking and they could tell that he had barely woken up. The Fae probably only had two hours of sleep at max before he suddenly came to them, half-asleep and mumbling about something out of nowhere. 

"You mean the Dream realm? We've heard of it, we know it exists but I don't think we know how to get there." San answered. 

Mingi blinked his eyes awake. "That's our answer right there."

"Answer for what?" Wooyoung asked, confused at their friend's sudden approach.

"The answer for where Nightmare had probably bring Yeosang to." 

  
  
  


Wooyoung had seen his parents before. He knew what they looked like and remembered their faces. Afterall, his mother only died when Wooyoung was seven while his father abandoned him at the orphanage a month after her death. It was a traumatic experience as a child, but Wooyoung learnt to make do with it. 

Ever since then he has met many people. The orphanage lady – that Wooyoung called a witch but she wasn't so pleasant to hear that and always sent Wooyoung to the corner of shame. He met the other orphans in the orphanage, the pet dog named Puchi owned by the nearby baker, and then he met Yeosang.

Yeosang had been in the orphanage longer than Wooyoung did, but he had been quiet. So quiet that Wooyoung had been intimidated to talk to him until a few weeks after he arrived. Though when he started talking to Yeosang, Wooyoung realized he never stopped. And that was how they became best friends because when Wooyoung talked for hours, Yeosang would listen; and when Yeosang finally wanted people to hear him, Wooyoung was there. 

Their friendship blossomed through the years and as they grew into their teens, it became more than just friendly. Perhaps because Wooyoung had been affection-deprived since a young age and perhaps because Yeosang wasn't used to affectionate gestures as he had never received one after the death of his parents. But when Wooyoung showed even the littlest of affection towards Yeosang, stared at him a moment longer, he couldn't deny the fluttering of his heart. As a growing teen going through pubescent, it might be natural for him to fall in love with the one closest to him. And that person happened to be Yeosang. 

With a cowardly heart however, Wooyoung never went past the point of friendly for the earlier stages of his falling heart. It was only a little later, maybe a few years after the initial realization, when he was sure that there was no faltering, that the love felt recruited was when Wooyoung made his move.

"What was that?" Yeosang asked when Wooyoung left a peck on his cheek. It wasn't something bold or out of the blue, but it wasn't something he usually did either. 

"Affection," Wooyoung answered. Yeosang didn't look in any way disgusted and Wooyoung knew then that he had made the right move. 

"Is there another meaning to it?" Yeosang asked carefully like he was scared. But Wooyoung had promised to keep him safe since the day they met. 

"Yes," Wooyoung replied. "I love you." 

"Wooyoung…" Yeosang trailed off. Wooyoung watched as he bit down on his lips in nervousness. He knew that it wasn't that Yeosang didn't return his feelings, but instead because he was scared of it, was scared of the unknown that waited for them. "You know I'm not- I'm not good at these things-"

"I know," Wooyoung told him softly, reaching out to hold his hands. "But I understand. I understand what you feel and it's okay if you can't return it the same way as I do, as long as I have you here with me always." 

Yeosang smiled at him then but there were tears in his eyes and Wooyoung wiped it away for him. Because he would always be there for Yeosang, no matter what the circumstances were for them.

Then, they met San. 

A pure coincidence after his mother's jade ring – the last possession of his mother that he had kept close to his heart – went missing. It wasn't a surprise that Wooyoung had managed to drop the ring while on a walk near the palace borders. It was no surprise either when he made Yeosang scavenge through the bushes in search of the ring. Yeosang had gone along because he knew how much the ring meant to him. 

It was a surprise however, when the Royal Prince let them search for it. Another surprise when he asked them to come over to look for it again the next day. The day after that and the following days to come. And even on the rest of the days, when Wooyoung had found the ring, it seemed like neither of them wanted to let go of each other. Even when the seasons change, the years going by and they grew slightly older than they were yesterday, they somehow still looked for each other. 

"How do you feel about San?" Yeosang asked him one night as they trekked back to their village after another visit to the Palace to see San. 

Wooyoung looked at Yeosang and he didn't need to ask what he meant by that because Wooyoung understood. He always understood just by looking at Yeosang. Because they had practically grown up together and Wooyoung was in tune to every feature of Yeosang that indicated his feelings. 

"The same as what you feel towards him," Wooyoung answered, smiling. "The same as what we feel towards each other."

  
  
  


San had felt bad for waking up their friends. He knew that sleep meant a lot to humans just as much as it did towards the Moon people. But they had finally gotten an idea on where Yeosang was and they didn't want to lose time. 

"Dreamscape?" Hongjoong asked, red hair disheveled and yellow skin a gentle glow. Jongho had still stared at him shamelessly, probably still in awe at their true form. 

When Mingi had woken up to tell him and Wooyoung about Dreamscape, the first thing San thought was, why did they never think about it before? Dreamscape wasn't a foreign place to the Moon people. While San and Wooyoung didn't have access to it as they were Stars, the rest of the Moon civilization did. It was basically a realm similar to Yue and Aten, only that it was made out of Dreams, where a lot of things were possible. Including a place that could hold a prince hostage, since only a selected few had access to it. 

"The Dream realm." Wooyoung explained. "It's- a place where Dreams gather, like- like a television station! The Dreams are broadcasted like TV channels. That's how most Dreams are stored." 

"Why would these dreams be stored though?" Jongho asked, curious. 

"A guidance. Dreams tend to be guidance not only to humans but also Moon people. It served as a way for them to connect with their feelings in more depth." San said. 

"I thought celestial souls don't have feelings?" Seonghwa asked.

"That's why Dreamscape exists. It acts like a- a medium for Moon people to experience feelings." Wooyoung explained further. 

"So you think Yeosang might be trapped in Dreamscape?" Hongjoong asked. 

San nodded his head. "If Mingi didn't remind us of this realm, we probably wouldn't remember it exists because only a certain few souls are able to enter it. The Moon Prince, for one and selected Moon people with the abilities." 

"So do you know how to get there?" Yunho asked them. 

"We know how to get there," Wooyoung paused. "It's the link to it that serves as a problem." 

"Why?"

"Moon magic. Only Moon people have access to Dreamscape and uh- Wooyoung and I might live in Yue but we're technically _not_ Moon people." San told them. 

Seonghwa sighed. "So we need Moon magic?" 

San nodded his head solemnly. He knew it wasn't easy. With Yeosang missing – the only one who yields Moon magic – there was no alternative as to how they could get there. They went silent as they thought about it. It was during those few seconds of silence that one of the books on the coffee table suddenly flipped harshly. 

They stared at the book – the same book about Yue that they had read earlier. The pages turned and turned and turned until it finally opened to a page. There was a wave of shocked silence as they stared at the opened book unblinking. 

"Is that- suppose to do that?" Yunho asked, looking at them.

"Sentient book," Hongjoong answered. "Though, that's a first I've seen it do that out of nowhere."

"Wait, look at where the page stopped," Mingi commented, leaning forward towards the book and everyone else huddled around him. 

_"Dreamscape Portal,"_ San read out. "There's a way to get there!"

"How?" 

"A little fleck of Moon magic, could be Moon dust or a wand from the Yue stones. Incantations, readings, a hypnosis item and…" Wooyoung trailed off. 

"A human sacrifice," Seonghwa continued for him.

Hongjoong winced. "I never knew Yue people were one for the blood."

"Wait, hold on, we don't actually need a _human sacrifice,"_ San clarified as he read on further. "The human sacrifice they meant here is someone who is capable of dreaming. Of course, that would make sense. To enter the Dream realm through a dream." 

"So that means…" Hongjoong trailed off and looked at the two possible candidates sitting on the couch. 

"...It's not going to be painful, right?" Yunho asked, looking at San and Wooyoung.

"Depends," Wooyoung answered. "This is a first for us as well." 

"If it's for Yeosang, I think we could go through a little bit of pain," Jongho answered.

"Shouldn't we get ready?" Seonghwa asked them.

"Wait, we're doing this now?" Mingi asked, alarmed. "Shouldn't we- shouldn't we make an elaborated plan? Maybe do it after the next 24 hours? Don't we need excessive preparation?"

"We don't have time, Mingi. Goddess knows what Yeosang has been through in the past days that he was missing. And Yunho heard his cries of pain himself. We need to get to him soon or it will be too late." Hongjoong said. 

"Definitely. Yunho, Jongho, the two of you can decide amongst yourself who should be the sacrifice. I'll go get the Moon dust Yeosang left." 

"Please don't call us sacrifice even if we know you don't mean it in that way," Jongho called out as San left to retrieve the Moon dust.

Yeosang must have known. It was the only explanation as to why he left behind Moon dust for them. Moon dust wasn't hard to find but it was still difficult to control. It took San a few training lessons before he finally had a grasp of its usage and manifesting. Still, he was never able to just conjure it up like Yeosang usually did and neither did Wooyoung. He grabbed the small bottle of Moon dust that him and Wooyoung had gathered and poured inside. The dust sparkled dimly when San shook it. He brought it outside and saw that they had already prepared Yunho comfortably on the couch with enough pillows for him to rest on. 

"We decided that Yunho should be it since he already has a connection with Yeosang through the Dream Call." Wooyoung explained to him. 

San nodded his head before he looked at Hongjoong. "I think you should come with us,"

"Are you sure? Would the portal allow?" Hongjoong asked.

"You're a celestial soul," Wooyoung pointed out.

"But I'm not from Yue. Shouldn't it be safe that I stay here in case something happened to you in the Dream realm?" 

"You're still a celestial soul, hyung. Celestial realm portals work for you. I think we will need you there. Borealis and I might be strong but Nightmare wouldn't survive in light." 

Hongjoong gave it a thought. He bit down his lips before he nodded his head. "Okay. But we need to make sure we have a way to leave Dreamscape in case something went wrong." 

"The Moon dust we have now would suffice. We only need a sprinkle to go there and another to return." Wooyoung explained.

"We're seriously doing this, huh?" Jongho couldn't help but mumble to himself. 

San nodded his head stiffly. "Yunho, nap time."

Yunho sighed, glancing at everyone before he laid down on the couch. Wooyoung went forward holding a pocket watch the Moon Goddess had given him a long time ago. He never expected to use the pocket watch this way. He dangled the item before Yunho, swinging it from side-to-side. 

"You'll shift your focus to this watch, look at the way it swings and I'll have you hypnotized."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Yunho, focus."

"Right. Sorry." 

Wooyoung muttered out a simple incantation under his breath. Hypnosis was a type of magic as well. It wasn't a strong kind of magic to truly affect another and required a lot of focus but it still had its own strength. It just so happened that Wooyoung was good at incantation magic and hypnosis was one of his forte. He wasn't sure if it was part of celestial beings powers or if it was just something he picked up on. 

It didn't take long for Yunho to feel drowsy. The fact that he was abruptly woken up a few minutes earlier might have helped. Wooyoung mumbled a few more words at the other and with a snap of his fingers, Yunho closed his eyes. 

There was a short silence, everyone holding their breath to make sure everything worked. When they saw the steady rise and fall of Yunho's chest, they went lax.

"San, your turn." Wooyoung whispered, looking at his companion. 

San went forward, holding the Moon dust Yeosang had left behind. They watched as he poured a pinch of the Moon dust on his hand and read out a spell under his breath. 

"How does the portal work?" Jongho asked quietly, not wanting to interrupt San. 

"It will appear near Yunho since he's the host. Souls can pass through the portal with ease since their physical is fluid. It shouldn't really be a problem for us," Wooyoung explained. 

They waited for a second longer before there was a spark just above Yunho. The spark grew larger until it was wide enough to fit a person. There was nothing to be seen beyond a white light but Wooyoung knew it was Dreamscape. Could feel it in the bond that connected him to Yue and surprisingly, could feel a tug between his connection with Yeosang. 

"And there it is. Hopefully they don't have a riddle gate like Aten and Yue," Hongjoong said. 

"It's the dream realm. Even if there is such a thing, we can just trick our way in." San replied. 

"Do you guys need to bring anything with you?" Mingi asked. 

Wooyoung shook his head. "The Moon dust would suffice. And we have our weapons with us." 

"So that's it." Seonghwa said. He looked at the three of them, eyes softening. "Stay safe," 

Wooyoung gave him a nod. He reached out to hold San's hands and turned around to see Hongjoong all set behind them. He took a breath despite there being no need to do so. And as he closed his eyes, Wooyoung stepped forward, to another realm in search of his Moon Prince.

  
  
  


"No!" Yeosang yelled, dragging his body towards the limped body of San, lying lifelessly on his main room's floor. "No, no. No. No! _Why!?_ Why would you do that?" 

"The order was to kill." The guard answered monotonously. 

"Even the prince?!" Yeosang exclaimed, cradling San's body in his arms, tears streaming down his face. "San, Sannie, wake up. Wake up, please." 

"A traitor does not deserve the title of prince." He said. 

"Yeosang!" 

The said male raised his head to look at Wooyoung. He was thrashing in place, two royal guards holding him back. The clear tears that rolled down his tanned cheek caused an ache in Yeosang's heart. This couldn't be happening, this couldn't happen! They were careful, they were together, they had each other. So how could it end up like this?

"San..." Yeosang heard Wooyoung whispered, going weak in resisting the guards as he looked at San's motionless body. There was no turning back time, they lost San. And soon enough, they would probably lose each other. 

"End him."

"No!" Yeosang screamed, head snapping towards Wooyoung who was captured. 

His eyes widened when a sword pierced through his chest and Wooyoung coughed up blood. Wooyoung gasped, glassy eyes staring back at Yeosang. One of them retracted the sword and threw Wooyoung in the general direction of Yeosang and San's corpse, his body falling with a thud. 

"Wooyoung, no!" Yeosang screamed, shifting to the other and cradling him. "No. No, no, Wooyoung, this can't happen. San, you, we can't- we can't end like this." 

"Sorry," Wooyoung managed to choke out. 

His blood was flowing fast and even if Yeosang tried to cover the wound with his hands, there was no way to save him. He was slipping away, too fast, too soon and Yeosang knew it was partially his fault. He should have protected them. He knew he was able to and yet- and yet he had their lifeless bodies, bloodied and pale in his arms. 

"We'll see each other again, right? Even-" Wooyoung took a painful inhale of breath. "Even if we are reborn again as stars, we'll have each other, right?" 

"No, no, Wooyoung. Wooyoung, you're not dying. You'll make it- We, we can make it. With Sannie too. We'll survive." Yeosang chanted hysterically, hands scrambling from covering up Wooyoung's open wound to holding onto San's pale hand with his bloodied fingers. 

Wooyoung shook his head slowly. "It's okay, Yeosang. We'll be together again. San and I will wait for you. We'll be there for you, our moon." 

"No! No, Wooyoung!" Yeosang screamed as the other closed his eyes and the last puff of breath left his lips. 

"No…" Yeosang choked out a sob, pulling both of their lifeless bodies close to him. This couldn't be it. 

"Finish him. And we'll bring their bodies to the King as promised," The guard ordered.

Yeosang tightened his hold on them. If he were to die today with them, let this be his last memory of theirs. Let this be a reminder for his reincarnation that these two were the reason for his happiness, more than when the sun warmed his face and the tickle of the flower scent on his nose. Let him remember that it was the three of them against the world, and it will always be the three of them in any life, in every life. 

He could hear the sound of a sword being removed from its sheath. Yeosang took a deep breath. "Let me be the moon that guides you in the next life. Let us be part of the universe that would not fail us. In our next life and every life after that, let me wake up to your smile and laughter." 

There was a searing pain. And then his world went black.

  
  
  


"Well, this is certainly a sight," Hongjoong commented when they opened their eyes to a complete white. 

San blinked confusedly as he looked around. He had never been to Dreamscape. Everything he knew, he discovered from the books. So, when he stepped into the portal, he wasn't really sure what to expect. Dreamscape appeared different to different souls, catering into their needs and wants. Certain people saw a flower garden, others saw a starry night on top of a hill. 

And for them, it showed a plain white. 

"Is this- Are we at the right place?" Wooyoung asked, voice hesitant. 

"It is," 

They stared at each other. The voice didn't belong to any of them. The familiar, feminine silky voice belonged to only one soul that Wooyoung and San was familiar with. 

"Your Majesty?" San called out. 

"It is nice to see you again, Australis." The voice greeted them. 

"But where are you?" Wooyoung asked, looking around to see the source of her voice but there was no one else except for them. 

"I am not there, Borealis. You can only hear me through the soul bond that connects us. It's the only way I can contact you for the time being," Lunar explained. "And it is nice to meet you, Prince Helios." 

"The pleasure is all mine," Hongjoong replied bowing his head at the open space. 

"Your Majesty, Prince Selene, he-" 

"Is in this Dreamscape." She cut San off. "I know. I can feel him. Unfortunately, I could not get to him. Nightmare has him but he blocked every entrance that could take me to him. It seemed that he didn't want me to interfere." 

"How so? You're the Moon Goddess," Wooyoung asked. 

"I am weakened. Nightmare has grown stronger in the centuries that he was banished. The only way to get to Selene, is through the both of you." 

"Us?" San said, confused. 

"Yes. Selene's most trustworthy companions. Only you have the key to enter Nightmare's mindspace. It is present here in the Dream realm and only your connection with Selene could create a gateway that will help bring you there," Lunar explained.

"So how do we get there?" San asked. 

"Channel your energy towards your soul bond. Reach out and Selene would give you his hand." She continued. "I have to go. Yue is in chaos with the kidnapping of Selene and Nightmare's return. We'll have to count on you to bring him back and restore daylight. Remember, Nightmare could not survive in the light. Shine it upon him and Selene would be free." 

And with that the realm went silent. 

"Your Majesty?" Wooyoung called out. When there was no answer, he sighed. "She's gone."

"She gave us enough clues to get by though, so we should do as she said." Hongjoong pointed out. 

San nodded his head. He turned towards Wooyoung, smiling slightly. "Wanna hold hands?"

Wooyoung returned the smile, reaching out to intertwine their fingers. He squeezed San's hand gently before they closed their eyes. The connection between them and Yeosang was stronger now in the Dream realm than it was when they had that discovery on the beach. It thrummed steadily and felt like a tightened string on a bass. It glowed a pretty pale blue but still wasn't as bright as when Yeosang was with them. 

_"Selene, if you're here then please, let us reach you."_ Wooyoung sent out. They've done telepathy before but this was the first time they did it in a desperate situation. 

_"Hey Yeosang, we're here now. We're here for you. Tell us where you are and we'll be there."_

There was a stilled silence. Their soul bond stopped thrumming for a second. And then it flared up. 

_Thank you._

Both San and Wooyoung gasped, opening their eyes to the same white space that they were in before. But this time in a corner of the space was Yeosang, tied and bruised. 

"Yeosang!" Hongjoong called out, rushing over to the other. San and Wooyoung let go of each other as they sped towards the Moon Prince.

"You're fine, you're okay. You're all good, Yeosang. We're here to save you." Wooyoung mumbled as he cradled the other while Hongjoong and San tried to untie the ropes. 

"He's here." Yeosang gasped out. "Be careful. He- he might get to you." 

"It's okay, I'm here. I'll take him down." Hongjoong assured him. 

Yeosang held onto Hongjoong's arm when the ropes fell around him. "Don't let him get to your mind."

 _"So your saviours are finally here,"_ a voice resounded in their heads. 

Their heads snapped up to look at the monstrosity that was Nightmare. It appeared in many forms, but right now, to them it appeared as a black dragon with sharp claws and a set of teeths that was de-arrange. It was so hideous it irritated Wooyoung so much. This vile creature kidnapped Yeosang, tortured him and Goddess knew what else. 

"Haven't you had enough?" Yeosang croaked out. 

_"It's not fun, it's not fun. I haven't had enough time with you Moon Prince. You can't leave yet! Now who's going to help me with the nightmares?"_

"I've had enough. You can't continue to spread nightmares to humankind,"

 _"Oh, but I can, can I? Humans are evil as well. Don't you think so, Moon Prince? Afterall, you know of a someone you would haunt their dreams of,"_ Nightmare laughed. San watched as Yeosang's face distorted into pain. _"It's just a reminder to humankind. Send them a taste of their pain and they would come begging back."_

"It's not right. It should be a reminder but yours is just plain torture. No one should have dreams like that." Yeosang said sternly. 

_"Pathetic fool. How can a Moon Prince continue to only make pleasant dreams? You're taking your powers for granted. You should be stripped away from your title!"_ Nightmare snarled and with a newly found remorse, surged forward to attack them. 

"Now!" Yeosang exclaimed, pressing his palm to the small of Hongjoong's back. 

There was a burst of sudden light and in the whiteness of the space, it intensified. Apparently, while the Moon Prince and Nightmare had gone back-to-back, Hongjoong had conjured up his Sun magic. The glaring spark was enough to bring Nightmare down. 

_"No!"_ Nightmare wailed in pain. San watched as the image of a dragon before them previously slowly got peeled away. He burned inside the Dream realm, turning into clouds of black smoke. _"You'll not get away with this!"_

"I know," Yeosang whispered. "Nightmare will come again, just as it comes in every dark thoughts during the darkest of times."

There was a scoff. _"You'll never be chosen to forget. Your mind will always remember it. It is your curse. A pledge you have taken. Even if you hide it in centuries to come, you can never shield the pain that it brought you. I only gave you a tip of the iceberg."_

"I know." Yeosang said with finality as the last of Nightmare clouded to smoke. "But right now I have them, therefore the pain does not scare me like it did before."

A pause in the realm as they watched the last wisp of black smoke vanished. It was stilled and quiet, no one making an attempt to move. 

"He's gone." Yeosang confirmed. 

"Completely?" Hongjoong asked. 

Yeosang shook his head. "Like I say, he'll come back. Maybe in another few centuries. Nightmare feeds off the evil in people, so it's no surprise if he returns."

San let out a sigh. "Well, at least he's gone now and you're safe."

"Mm, yeah, thank you for coming for me." Yeosang mumbled. 

"Of course we will," Hongjoong replied, smiling slightly. "Everyone's been worried about you."

"I know," Yeosang whispered. "Flick the dust to your right, the portal should appear. We should head back home." 

They nodded their heads as Yeosang limped against them. San picked him up and Yeosang circled his arms around his neck. The other rested his head against San's chest, eyes closed and San noticed how tired he was, with the weak glow of his blue-ish skin. Wooyoung did as told, flicking a handful of Moon dust to the right and the portal appeared. He walked ahead with Hongjoong, San following them from behind with Yeosang in his arms, back to their apartment where their friends were waiting. 

_Home,_ San thought. Home where San, Wooyoung and Yeosang were together, along with the friends they had made during their stay on Earth. Home where it was warm and safe and San didn't have to think about Yeosang being in danger because he had San and Wooyoung. 

And he would always have them. 


	2. epilogue.

"You should let him rest more for the next few days," Seonghwa said when he entered Yeosang's room to check up on them only to see that Yeosang was still, undeniably, asleep. 

"Is this supposed to happen?" San asked, curious and worried. 

"He was kidnapped for days and possibly tortured. He probably hasn't had the best rest. Let him sleep it out. He'll wake up soon, don't worry. He's regaining his energy. Give it time." Seonghwa answered. 

"Are you a physician now?" Wooyoung asked good-naturedly, looking at Seonghwa but hand still holding Yeosang's tightly. 

Seonghwa smiled amusedly. "I told you before, didn't I? A fallen angel is more than just a broken wing." 

"With it being daytime now, I don't think there's more for us to worry other than waiting for Yeosang to wake up," Hongjoong remarked. He looked at the two Stars, eyes softening. "Believe in him that he will regain consciousness."

"We do, but it's still worrying." San sighed out. "It's been more than two days." 

"Sleep is a source of energy for people of Yue, isn't it? He's probably trying to get back the energy he lost while resisting Nightmare." Hongjoong answered. 

The Stars nodded their heads. Of course, they knew this. Yeosang had also gained back more of the blue-ish glow of his skin. It wasn't the faint, pale glow when they first found him. It was a sign that he was alive, just building up his magic again after a straining fight. 

"We've sent the others home. Yunho might come in later in the afternoon after his class to check on you three." Seonghwa reported. 

Wooyoung looked up to the two of them. "Thank you." He said, voice sincere. "I don't know what we'll do without the help of all of you."

Hongjoong smiled. "Hey, that's what friends are for, right? Just make sure you two rest as well. I don't think you two have been properly resting since the events that occured."

"We will," San replied, nodding his head. "Thank you, again." 

"We'll leave you guys as it is. Call us if you need anything," Hongjoong reminded them before he and Seonghwa left the room. 

San could hear the click of their front door closing, indicating that Hongjoong and Seonghwa had left their apartment. There was a comfortable silence as they were left alone, just the three of them after a long and winding period in their celestial lives. He looked at Wooyoung who was resting his head on Yeosang's sheets on the other side of the bed. 

Yeosang would wake up soon, just as Seonghwa and Lunar said. Lunar had given them a visit when they returned from Dreamscape. Yeosang barely acknowledged the Moon Goddess before he passed out. She thanked them for everything they had done in getting Yeosang back and returning daytime to Seoul before she left. Their friends — mainly Yunho — had been a tearful mess when they returned and Yeosang was safe in San's arms. It was short-lived however when the sun rose and their lives had to continue running. But it was still reassuring to know they came in to check on them when their schedules were done for the day. 

"Yeosang, it's unfair that you continue to sleep on us the moment you returned," San heard Wooyoung sighed out. "What are you, Sleeping Beauty? We missed you so much and you won't even open your eyes to greet us."

San couldn't help but stifle a laugh. "That's right. It's unfair that you make us wait for you."

He knew Yeosang wouldn't hear them. Or he would. But he won't answer until he was awake again. Either way, they just had to spill their hearts towards the Moon Prince.

"You make me wait for centuries for you to be reincarnated and you don't see me whining about it,"

San's eyes widened. Wooyoung looked at him briefly before he looked down at Yeosang who had an eye opened at them. He wasted no time in hitting Yeosang by the shoulder albeit gently to not hurt his wounds. 

"You prick! We were worried," Wooyoung exclaimed exasperatedly. 

Yeosang laughed pleasantly. "Sorry for making you worry then,"

San couldn't help the tears that built up in his eyes. He surged forward, pulling Yeosang into a careful hug. Yeosang wrapped an arm over his body, while the other was still holding tightly to Wooyoung's hand. 

"I miss you too," Yeosang whispered softly. 

"You were awake all this time and you wouldn't even utter a word?" San accused. 

"I was only conscious a moment ago. Didn't want to kill the mood by suddenly waking up." Yeosang replied as San pulled away to stare at him with a pout. "Don't be sulky."

Wooyoung scoffed at him. "We're allowed to! You knew this would happen and you never told us?"

"I didn't want you to worry," 

"And you didn't think we would be more worried when you suddenly disappeared while Wooyoung and I were in class?" San retorted. "Yeosang, we were supposed to protect you."

"And you did." Yeosang assured them. "Even if I told you what will happen, Nightmare will still get to me. No force in the universe can keep me away from him. It's part of a prophecy."

"Sounds bullshit," Wooyoung huffed out. 

Yeosang smiled. "I'm safe now, so everything is fine. Don't worry."

"Can't help it when we're assigned to a reckless, stubborn Moon Prince," San mumbled out. 

Yeosang laughed heartily. "But you'll still be there for me, right?"

"In every life form. Arguably," San replied. 

"Speaking of life," Wooyoung started. "Shouldn't it be time you tell us about our past lives?"

There was a pregnant pause. Yeosang looked at the both of them and shook his head. "It's too painful to remember." 

"But you can't bear that pain alone, can you? We promised to be there for each other." San said. 

"And jokes on you, I already know half of what happened in our past life. I dreamt of it." Wooyoung told him. "So whether you are willing to tell or not, I already know half of it." 

Yeosang sighed hopelessly. "I guess there's no use in hiding it. The story of a prince and the two banished villagers," 

"Was there any particular reason why the king hated us?" San asked. 

"A complex of his." Yeosang answered briefly. "He was always afraid that you would overthrow him. A fortune teller had foreseen it. For the youngest prince, your skills and powers were beyond everyone else. That was why he hated your presence. As for me and Wooyoung, we became the excuse he needed to exile you." 

"Ass." Wooyoung muttered, earning him a laugh from San and Yeosang. "Did we die in the end?"

Yeosang arched an eyebrow at him. "I see you now as a star. Were you not dead and reincarnated as one?" 

"Okay, yes, fair. A stupid question, don't judge me for it." Wooyoung replied. 

"Judging you right about now." San said and Wooyoung glared at him. Yeosang smiled at them. 

"How did we die though?"

Yeosang winced. "Tragically," He answered and both of them gave him a questioning gaze. "They kicked down the door to my house, found us hiding there. Don't know how though. San, you were choked to death. And the two of us got stabbed."

"You talk about it in such a disassociating way," San commented. 

"It's something that happened centuries ago, maybe longer. It still hurts to remember it, how it happened and how we ended but I have you two with me now, it hurts less," Yeosang replied, looking at them with uncomparable fondness. "A horrible past life can't compare to the happiness I have now." 

Wooyoung smiled at him. He climbed up the bed and pulled Yeosang into a hug. San did the same, bringing them closer to cuddle. "Sorry if we've ever make you wait,"

"Even if I have to wait for another universe, you know I'll do so." 

"So loyal," San teased, pinching the bridge of Yeosang's nose. 

"Only for my stars." 

They laid down on the bed quietly, just embracing each other. It felt safe. To know that they had each other in a vast universe. There would be evil, as evil was everywhere to create balance to the world but they had each other. And if the most powerful of evildoers was to get to them, San knew that they were able to fend for themself. 

San turned to his side. Yeosang noticed this and turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised at him. In the calm of the moment, San couldn't help but lean in to peck his cheek. Yeosang's eyes widened as he stared at San. 

"What was that?" Yeosang asked, surprised. 

"Affection." San answered. He didn't know if Yeosang noticed it but he was sure that Wooyoung had a gist of what he meant in the way that he stared at them with the same, wide eyes and mouth agape.

"Is- is there another meaning to it?" Yeosang whispered softly. 

"Yes," San and Wooyoung answered him simultaneously. 

Yeosang chuckled in disbelief, slumping back down onto the bed as he glanced between the two of them. "You're unbelievable."

"But you love us," Wooyoung pointed out. 

"I do." Yeosang answered. "I really do." 

"And we love you too," San replied. 

"In every lifetime, in every life form." Wooyoung continued. "Even if the universe vanished and remade, we'll love you. As you are the Moon that guides us,"

"And you both are my very own stars that protect me," Yeosang whispered, smiling as he pulled the two of them in his arms. Warm and alive and Yeosang would never, ever let them go.

"You want to go down on Earth, Selene?"

Yeosang bowed his head respectfully before the Moon Goddess, a hand on the right side of his chest. "If you would allow me, Your Majesty." 

"And for what reason does the Moon Prince have to want to grace down on Earth?" She asked him.

"It's a selfish request, one that possibly question my position as the Moon Prince but I would like to experience living there briefly." Yeosang answered. "My curiosity gets the best of me and I would like to learn more about the universe." 

"Are the books in Yue not sufficient?" 

Yeosang nodded his slowly. "Enough to give me an image, but not enough to sate my curiosity." 

He could feel the Moon Goddess gaze on him. It was pressing and nerve-wrecking to say the least. It was a bold request, to leave his home realm and seek for solace in another place. In hindsight, it could come off as disrespectful. He heard the Goddess sigh and Yeosang lifted his head to look at her.

"Artemis was absolutely correct when he said his successor would be a difficult one," Lunar commented. 

"My apologies?" Yeosang said. 

Lunar shook her head. "I don't blame you. The universe is vast, even the angels are curious to see what more it offered. Do you really want to stay on Earth for the time being, Selene?"

Yeosang nodded his head. "Then I'll let you have this request. With the promise that you'll still serve Yue, return when you have to and not abuse your powers." 

"I understand." Yeosang answered her. "There is- another request, Your Majesty."

"And what is it?"

"Allow me to bring my Star Knights, Australis and Borealis with me."

"Both of them?" Lunar asked him in which Yeosang nodded his head. "You're even bringing my loyal subjects with you?"

"Your Majesty, I didn't mean it to offend you-"

"I know, Selene." Lunar replied, smiling amusedly. "The universe hadn't been kind to you in the past, hasn't them? They would want you to have this. If they allow it, then who am I to prevent it? You're loved, Yeosang."

"And I'm grateful for it," Yeosang told her. 

Lunar smiled at him. "You may choose a date to leave. I'll have the servants prepare your hospitality. You'll learn to live as the humans and so does Australis and Borealis."

"I understand." 

"I would like you to promise me something however," 

Yeosang looked at her with wide eyes. "And what might it be?"

"Open your heart for them." Lunar told him. "There is nothing holding you back now. In this life, no one will hurt the three of you. And even if they try, they'll never succeed. You're bound to each other so don't be afraid of the feelings that come."

"With all due respect, Your Majesty," Yeosang said, his eyes softening in affection as he thought about San and Wooyoung. "My heart is already with them, since the start of time and forever always." 


End file.
